O Olimpiano Perdido
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Um deus incompetente e sem talento que foi apagado da história se lança numa aventura em busca do amor verdadeiro. E pra provar seu valor, ele tem de sobreviver a vida na Terra. Romance e Aventura non-sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu não fico rico. Sou só um otário escrevendo fics. mas fazer o que? Eu amo muito tudo isso. u.u**

Pra variar, como a maioria das minhas fics surgem, eu estou lendo um livro no trampo invés de realmente trabalhar e me veio essa idéia. O livro que eu estava lendo é Pegasus e o Fogo do Olimpo. Legalzinho. Bem água com açúcar e de repente me deu vontade de voltar a escrever outra fic assim. Largar a pervisse de lado um pouco ou eu posso acabar pegando fama de tarado por aqui... u.u

Se bem que já imaginei umas cenas pervas pra essa fic, então não vai ser tão águinha com açúcar assim... x.x

Bom, a fic inicialmente seria mais aventura Sessão da Tarde do que tudo, mas acabei tendo umas idéias que podem deixar ela meio... Comédia Romântica... XD

Mas enfim... Here we go... Já vi que não posso ficar parado... ¬¬

**O OLIMPIANO PERDIDO**

**By Metal Ikarus**

**Capítulo 01 - O deus que o tempo esqueceu**

Olimpo, lar dos deuses gregos. Lugar onde a glória e o poder dos deuses, de onde eles observam o mundo e dão vazão a seus prazeres. Como no templo de Afrodite, por exemplo. Um templo imenso erguido em nome da deusa da beleza e onde ela vive, constantemente esquentando a própria cama com um amante diferente todo dia.

Um teplo de amor que está prestes a se tornar um templo de guerra. A medida em que Ares invade os portões do templo, espantando os servos de Afrodite e se lançando a todo vapor para o quarto. Os dois tem sido amantes por eras. E esta cena é bem mais comum de ser presenciada pelo deus da guerra do que pelo marido, Hefesto. Afinal Hefesto nunca teve ilusões com a deusa da beleza sendo forçada a se casar com o feio e coxo deus do fogo e das forjas.

E as portas são arrebentadas com um único chute pelo furioso deus que presencia sua amante deitada nua sobre a cama, mal coberta pelos leçóis incrivelmente bem tecidos.

- Amado Ares... O que o traz aqui...? Mais uma tarde revigorante de amor nos meus braços?

- Onde está ele? - Brada Ares - Eu sei que ele está aqui!

- Ora, de quem está falando, meu amado? - A deusa pergunta fingindo falsa modéstia - Não há ninguém aqui, além de mim...

O furioso Ares esmurra um vaso de cerâmica e se aproxima da cama, segurando Afrodite pelos braços. Ao fazê-lo, os lençóis caem revelando seu corpo magnífico nu. A atenção de Ares é momentâneamente desviada e seus pensamentos se perdem na beleza estonteante e incomparável da deusa.

- O que foi, Ares...? Vai ficar só olhando...?

- Não... É...

Afrodite tinha talento pra lidar com Ares. Uma pequena sugestão da deusa e o deusa da guerra estava totalmente a sua mercê. Ele a beija e se deita na cama sobre ela, sem perceber outro deus que estava naquele quarto, dependurado no teto, exercendo toda sua força pra se manter oculto. E Ares teria sido distraído se não tivesse visto a armadura do tal deus jogada ao lado da cama.

Ares cessa as carícias e beijos a Afrodite, clareando a cabeça e examinando a peça. Seu olhar furioso imediatamente se volta para a deusa da beleza, acusatório e pocesso.

- Onde ele está?

Com agilidade incrível, o deus escondindo cai do teto, sobre a cama, pegando sua armadura da mão de Ares e se lançando pra fora da janela.

- É minha hora de partir, Afrodite, querida! - Ele diz enquanto escapa - Nos veremos em outra ocasião!

- Hallion, seu excremento de cavalo alado! Eu vou destroçá-lo!

Ares tenta pegá-lo da janela, mas ele escapa desaparecendo no ar e reaparecendo no chão.

- Droga! A primeira chance que tenho de ter a bela Afrodite em meus braços e isto acontece... A vida não dá chances ao pobre Hallion... - Ele diz fugindo pelos gramados do Olimpo e olhando para trás, olhando Afrodite tentando acalmar seu amante.

Ele sequer nota o cabo de lança que o faz tropeçar e cair de cara no chão. Erguendo-se, ele nota aquela que foi responsável por sua queda. Athena a deusa guerreira, a deusa da sabedoria. Com seus maravilhosos e sedosos cabelos lavanda, armadura dourada e Aegis, seu escudo nas costas.

- Ah, minha bela Athena... A mais bela e casta do Olimpo, dona do meu coração...

- Nunca clamei posse de coração algum e não seria o seu o primeiro que me faria quebrar meus votos de castidade...

- Ah bela Athena... E o que seria necessário para que os quebrasse? Diga e farei qualquer coisa... Afinal, eu nutro verdadeiro amor por você... Amor puro e verdadeiro...

- E o que aquele que verdadeiramente me ama, faz nos aposentos de Afrodite, Hallion? A deusa da beleza não é conhecida por sua fidelidade... E muito menos qualquer outro deus que habita este olimpo ou fora dele... - Ela aponta a lança para o peito dele.

- É verdade, estava no quarto da deusa da beleza, prestes a aquecer-lhe a cama... No entanto, faço isso apenas para afogar as mágoas de seu amor rejeitado... Mas diga a palavra e renunciarei a deusa da beleza e qualquer outra deusa por você...

- E o que me importa as camas que você aquece? Não vim aqui exigir juras de amor de você, Hallion. O grande pai Zeus o convoca. Aparentemente ele está ciente de suas... "Aventuras" nos aposentos de Afrodite...

Hallion se levanta, limpando-se das folhas de grama que o cobrem.

- Ah sim... Nosso pai, o violador de donzelas, deseja falar comigo a respeito de lições morais e manter-se longe de mulheres alheias... Se não me engano, as atitudes dele foram o que a levaram a fazer seus votos em primeiro lugar... Não fosse a lascívia de Zeus, você já teria se inclinado a meus encantos...

- Está embriagado? Votos ou não, eu já disse que jamais me deitaria com um deus covarde e que não serve ao Olimpo com mais do que vergonha, feito você. - Ela passa por ele, empurrando-o. - Agora apresse-se... Nosso pai não é famoso por sua paciência, como sei que você bem se recorda...

Acompanhado de Atena, Hallion se dirige ao Palácio de Zeus. O mais majestoso e imponente do olimpo. Adornado com relâmpagos de ouro e estátuas do poderoso pai do Olimpo circulando o portal. Um verdadeiro colosso de mármore que se localiza bem no centro do Olimpo.

Em seu trono de mármore adornado por raios, Zeus esperava por Hallion e Athena.

- Chamou-me, grande pai...? - Hallion se ajoelha.

- Sim, eu o convoquei... - Zeus se levanta e lentamente caminha para próximo de Hallion - Esteve novamente perturbando a paz do Olimpo, não é?

- Não pai...

- E como explica sua visita aos aposentos de Afrodite...? Já não me bastam as disputas entre Hefesto e Ares pela cama de Afrodite... Você tem de trazer mais discórdia?

Hallion se encolhe diante da voz trovejante de Zeus. Até mesmo Athena dá um passo vacilante para trás.

- Você não é rápido como Hermes. Não é forte como Heracles. Não luta como Ares. Não é sábio como Athena. Não atira como Ártemis ou Apolo... Você nunca se prestou a nada, além de trapalhadas... Por isto proibí que você fosse cultuado pelos homens... E se houvesse uma prisão que o contivesse, lá eu o colocaria... Quer descobrir se seus poderes funcionam no Tártaro...?

- Não, pai! Perdoe-me... Qualquer coisa menos o Tártaro...

Athena se pronuncia.

- Meu pai Zeus... Talvez, dar a ele alguma incumbência o mantivesse ocupado...

- E que tipo de incumbência, poderíamos dar a este incompetente... Nunca inspirou os humanos... Nunca regeu nenhum aspecto da natureza ou da humanidade... Mal se mostra capaz de lidar com tarefas simples como cuidar dos estábulos da prole de Pegasus!

Zeus lança um relâmpago em uma pilastra e abre um buraco na mesma.

- Não! Será um subalterno dos verdadeiros deuses até que prove ter algum valor...

Zeus se volta para seus servos.

- Acompanhem-no aos estábulos! Que lá ele fique até que limpe cada um dos garanhões alados!

E dias se passam com Hallion limpando os estábulos, dando banho e alimentando cada Cavalo Alado, inclusive o próprio Pegasus. O mais belo e mais altivo dos garanhões alados de Zeus. Seu pelo alvo brilhava tanto quanto a mais bela estrela cadente.

- Ah maldição... Até quando a bela Athena me negará sua castidade? Uma deusa, jamais intocada por outros deuses... Seria a conquista perfeita pra mim... Me colocaria no mesmo nível dos outros deuses, com certeza!

Pegasus relincha desanimado, balançando a cabeça.

- Ah não? E o que você entende disto?

O garanhão relincha novamente.

- Muita coisa é? Você é um cavalo alado. Não entende o amor que bate no coração deste deus.

- Talvez, ele não entenda... Mas eu entendo...

Hallion olha pra trás e se depara com a própria Afrodite.

- Afrodite...?

- A própria...

- Sinto muito por hoje. Mas seu amante chegou na pior das horas...

- Eu não me importo... Ares é inoportuno mesmo, às vezes... Mas, se quiser mesmo conquistar sua amada, eu posso ajudar...

- Minha amda? Athena só se entregará a mim quando eu for um guerreiro valoroso. Você pode me transformar num guerreiro valoroso?

- Claro que sim! Não sabia que as maiores façanhas de coragem da história, foram concretizadas em nome do amor? Homens e deuses subestimam o amor... Eu posso lançar um feitiço que fará com que seu sonho se realize...

- É mesmo? E por que faria isso por mim?

Afrodite dá uma risadinha divertida.

- Não é o que a deusa do amor faz? Dá um empurrãozinho nos casais apaixonados?

Hallion a olha intrigada.

- E o que você sugere?

Afrodite começa a invocar seu poder e toca a testa de Hallion.

- Quando você receber o beijo do amor verdadeiro... Finalmente se tornará um guerreiro... Receba a dádiva de Afrodite... E conquistará o seu verdadeiro amor, acredite...

(_**Nota do Autor:**__ Olha o jardim de infância baixando! Parece coisa da Disney... X.x_)

E Hallion é envolto por uma luz dourada. Ele não sente nada de diferente.

- O que você fez?

- Lancei um feitiço. Quando sua amada, sentir em seu coração o mesmo fervor do amor que você sente, ela o beijará, e você há de se tornar um guerreiro valoroso...

- O que? Não! É o contrário! Eu tenho de me tornar um guerreiro antes pra ela me amar!

- Eu estarei observando com muita atenção o desenrolar desta disputa por amor...

A deusa desaparece tão repentinamente como surgiu. Hallion resmunga e volta a limpar o estábulo.

- Depois eu sou o inútil... Bela porcaria de feitiço...

E Hallion volta a escovar o pelo de Pegasus, sem notar os monstros horrendos que se aproximam do estábulo. Adentrando o Olimpo na surdina, eles buscam o garanhão alado. Eram monstros esguios que se escondem nas sombras. Olhos vermelhos, de constituição forte e aparentemente brutos. Com presas longas.

Hallion se assusta quando ouve os sussurros dos monstros atrás de si. Como o silvar de serpentes, o som sai de seus lábios. Seus olhos brilham de ansiedade ao verem o garanhão. Pegasus e os cavalos alados se agitam.

- Quem são vocês? E o que querem aqui?

- Entregue o cavalo!

- Vocês querem o Pegasus? Por que?

Pegasus se agita mais. Os monstros se lançam sobre Hallion, derrubando-o e imobilizando-o. Pegasus começa a dar galopes no ar, afastando os monstros.

- Pegasus! Socorro!

E ao ver Hallion em perigo, o garanhão se lança através dos monstros e ergue o deus pela alça da armadura com os dentes. Ele abre as asas afastando os monstros e atira Hallion por cima dos ombros. Galopando rápido, Pegasus corre pra fora do estábulo e alça vôo. Os monstros sibilam correndo atrás dele e a confusão chama a atenção de Zeus de seu palácio. Ele se debruça sobre o beiral da janela de seu templo, olhando enquanto Hallion desaparece no horizonte, montado em seu cavalo alado favorito.

- HALLION! - Zeus esmurra o mármore do beiral, trincando-o e criando faíscas pelos olhos. - O que aquele inútil está tramando? Roubando meu garanhão alado?

E os céus do Olimpo se tornam cinzentos e tempestuosos. Hallion e Pegasus são pegos na via estelar tentando se desviar de um relâmpago e desaparecem numa imensidade de estrelas que se tornam borrões e aos poucos se tornam feixes de luz. Viajando além da velocidade da luz, colocando a prova a própria teoria da relatividade de Albert Einstein, eles se vêem caindo na atmosfera de um planeta azul.

Caindo numa velocidade vertiginosa na direção de uma rua de Nova York, por onde três garotas dirigem em seu carro, ao som de A Thousand Miles de Vanessa Carlton.

_"Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound..._

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd..._

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by.._

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you..._

_Tonight..."_

E BOOOM!

A garota ao volante freia repentinhamente quando algo cai do céu, como uma bomba, abrindo uma cratera no meio da rua e erguendo uma nuvem de poeira que quase vira o carro de cabeça pra baixo.

- Meu Deus! O que foi isso?

- Alguma coisa caiu do céu...?

- Marim, Shina! É um ataque terrorista!

As três saem do carro, assustadas e olham para a cratera diante do carro. Onde um jovem em uma armadura grega está caído inconsciente.

- June... É um rapaz... - Diz a morena de cabelos ondulados chamada Marin.

- Com armadura grega... - Comenta a punk de cabelos verdes chamada Shina.

- Um rapaz, de armadura grega e muito gostosinho... - Diz June intrigada e com uma cara sapeca.

O rapaz geme de dor e se levanta aos poucos.

- Oh, por Zeus... Onde estou afinal? Digam-me! Onde estou, e onde está o garanhão?

As três amigas se entreolham.

Continua...

(_**Nota do Autor:**__ Essa música da Vanessa Carlton me veio totalmente ao acaso enquanto escrevia o capítulo e lembrei da cena do filme "As Branquelas"... Eu só não sabia que a letra seria tão perfeitamente irônica pra cena que eu tava escrevendo! XD_)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu não fico rico. Sou só um otário escrevendo fics. mas fazer o que? Eu amo muito tudo isso. u.u**

Reviews! Essa fic está muito divertida de escrever... Estou adorando escrever ela! n.n

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Sim, você tem muitas fics pra ler! Se quiser mandar um pouco desse calor pa cá, eu aceito... Deteeeeeesto frio... x.x

**Margarida:** Oh crap! O que esse fanfiction tem contra você? Quero Timeline! X.x

PS.: Comédias românticas são legais né? XD

**Nala-dono:** Mas pelo visto, o Hallion foi com a sua cara, Nala-dono! XD

Ainda bem que você não vai matar ele. Ainda tenho mais capítulos pra escrever. XP

**Angel Pink:** Mundo mágico da Disneylândia? Putz! Menos Angel! Menos! Quase nada... kkkkkk!

Vamos ao capítulo?

**Capítulo 02 - Admirável mundo novo**

As garotas colocaram Hallion no carro e estão dirigindo sem direção. Hallion parecia olhar tudo em volta com fascinação imensa. Como se o mundo ao redor fosse inteiramente novo pra ele.

- Escuta, vamos te levar pro hospital, ok? - Diz Marin.

- Eu não faço idéia de que está falando senhorita. Apenas responda-me, onde estou?

- Você estava no meio de um buraco no meio da rua. Como não se machucou? - Pergunta June.

- Sou imortal. - Ele responde.

- Ah, imortal... Falou... - Diz Shina com sarcasmo. - E onde você mora por acaso, senhor Imortal...?

- Olimpo. - Ele diz com indiferença. As quatro amigas se entreolham.

- Olimpo? - Marin pergunta incrédula.

- Sim. O lar dos deuses. Sou o grande Hallion do Olimpo.

- E como você veio parar aqui? - Marin olha pra ele pelo retrovisor.

- Com Pegasus. Fugindo de monstros que nunca vi antes.

As garotas se entreolham de novo, pensando que este sim deve ser maluco. Elas prestam socorro a um cara vestido com armadura grega, e não pensaram na hipóetese dele ser maluco. Podia ser um ator de teatro ou coisa parecida. Mas nem pensaram na hipótese dele ser louco.

- Provavelmente, fui enviado para cá para provar meu valor e conquistar o amor de minha irmã.

Agora sim, elas olham pra ele, assustadas.

- Amor da sua irmã? - Shina pergunta. - Quando você diz amor da sua irmã... Você quer dizer... Amor fraternal né?

- Não. Eu quero dizer que desejo minha irmã, Athena, a deusa da sabedoria e da guerra, a mais bela das deusas castas, em meus braços, ardendo de desejo.

- Isso foi sarcasmo? - Pergunta Shina.

Agora sim. Todas sabem que ele é maluco. O cara quer transar com a irmã? Que tipo de lunático é esse? E o mais importante, de que hospício ele fugiu pra que possam levá-lo de volta? E se ele for um estuprador, ou um assassino? E se for um terrorista? Será que aquele buraco onde ele estava foi causado por uma bomba?

- Você disse... Que quer... Tipo, transar com sua irmã?

- Eu não sei o que "transar" significa. Mas se estiver perguntando se quero fazer amor com ela, sim.

- Mas ela é sua irmã. Como você transa com a própria irmã?

- Ouvi dizer que vocês humanos, passaram a abominar o amor carnal entre família, mas nós deuses não temos muita escolha. Somos deuses. Apesar de ocasionalmente termos aventuras com mortais, os únicos que podem ser nossos parceiros, somos nós mesmos, ora... E somos todos de alguma forma, parentes uns dos outros... O que espera que façamos? Tomemos deusas egípcias como esposas? Podem ter belos corpos, mas cabeças de animais não nos atraem... As deusas nórdicas devem ter mais pelos no corpo que Hefesto e Ares juntos! Deusas Hindus... Nunca vi tamanha coleção de aberrações! Não, nós Olimpianos só tomamos como esposas as próprias olimpianas!

- Você é doido? - Pergunta Shina.

- Shina... Para de implicar com ele... - Diz June encantada com a visão de Hallion - Me diz uma coisa... Você malha?

O carro para bruscamente na porta do prédio onde as três amigas vivem. Todos descem do carro e Hallion se maravilha com a cidade.

- O que a gente vai fazer com esse doido? - Pergunta Shina.

- Não sei. Ele não parece ter pra onde ir... - Responde Marin.

- Podemos ficar com ele, podemos? - Suspira June.

- Tá maluca? Quer que a gente fique com um sujeito que pensa que é deus e que quer comer a própria irmã? - Pergunta Shina, puxando June pelo braço.

- Mas gente... Ele é tão lindo...

- Mas pode ser perigoso... - Marin sussurra.

Hallion se volta pra elas de repente.

- Donzelas, como meu pai mesmo me disse uma vez, a viagem do Olimpo a Terra pode ser turbulenta e sinto imediato desejo de alimento? Onde posso obter néctar e ambrosia por aqui?

As três se entreolham.

- Bom, tem um McDonalds ali na esquina. Gosta de Hamburguer?

- Eu não faço a menor idéia do que isto seja, mas adoraria experimentar as delicácias de seu mundo mortal. Leve-me a este Méqui-donaldis!

Cinco BigMac's, sete Cheddar's, seis tortas de maça, três tortas de Banana, oito milk-shakes, uma caixa de McCookies, duas de McNuggets, 15 caixas de batatas fritas e quatro copos de 500ml de coca-cola depois...

- Pelos deuses! A culinária mortal era famosa no Olimpo, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de provar! Digam a este Méqui-donaldis que ele é um verdadeiro gênio entre os gênios da culinária!

- Cara! Olha o prejuízo que ele nos deu! Gastamos uns 50 dólares só com o lanche dele! Se ele come tanto assim, vamos ter de trabalhar feito loucas pra alimentá-lo! - Resmunga Shina.

Hallion olha para Shina curioso.

- Deixe-me pergunta, você é alguma guerreira de uma tribo bárbara? Todas estas coisas na cara, e pitnturas no corpo... E que cor é esta do seu cabelo?

- Eu sou punk.

- É o nome da sua tribo?

- Não liga pra ela Hallie! - June se agarra ao braço dele - Me diz uma coisa... Você tem lugar pra ficar? Você podia ficar com a gente!

- June! - Repreende Marin puxando-a pelo braço e sussurrando - A gente nem sabe quem é esse cara!

- Ah Marin, mas ele não é má pessoa, não tá vendo?

- Marin tá certa! Você é idiota, por acaso? Quer parar de pensar com os hormônios?

- Ai, vocês são tão chatas!

- E então, meninas? O que faremos a seguir? - Hallion pergunta.

No apartamento de Marin, as meninas ascendem as luzes, ligam a televisão, o rádio. Hallion é arrebatado por uma visão de outro mundo. Tudo era incompreensivel pra ele. Como os homens evoluíram.

- Bom... - Diz Marin para Hallion - Se quiser tomar um banho, o banheiro é aqui. Espera só um momento enquanto eu pego uma toalha?

- Ah sim, um banho viria bem a calhar! Não estou apresentável!

Marin abre o armário e pega uma toalha, mas ao se virar é surpreendida pela visão de Hallion, totalmente nu.

- O que você está fazendo? - Marin grita. Shina e June vem correndo para socorrê-la, pensando que Hallion poderia estar atacando Marin.

- Meu Deus do céu... O Senhor realmente escreve certo por linhas tortas... - June diz admirada com o corpo escultural de Hallion.

- Seu maluco tarado! O que pensa que está fazendo? - Diz Shina partindo pra cima dele e sendo contido por June.

- Eu pensei que fui oferecido a me banhar? Humanos adquiriram o hábito de banharem-se vestidos, por acaso?

- Mas, a gente não fica pelado na frente dos outros, sua anta!

- Ora, o que há de errado com a nudez? Na Grécia antiga, o corpo era muito admirado... - Diz Hallion naturalmente.

- Pois eu sou totalmente ligada na Grécia antiga sabe? - Diz June ainda admirando o corpo de Hallion - Eu adoro esses lances da Grécia...

Marin e Shina puxam June para a sala, enquanto jogam uma toalha pra ele.

- Cubra-se com a toalha! - Diz Marin cobrindo os olhos e caminhando até o banheiro. - Pronto. Eu liguei o chuveiro pra você. Tem sabonete, xampu e o que mais precisar ali...

- Não sei o que são estas coisas, mas... Obrigado...

Marin sai correndo do quarto e fecha a porta. Ao chegar na sala, Shina e June estão discutindo. E feio. Marin precisa gritar pra fazê-las parar de brigar.

- Você fica dando em cima desse pervertido! Você tá louca? - Shina estava estérica.

- Ih quer parar, sua punk louca? O rapaz não fez nada demais! E até parece que ele tem alguma coisa que você nunca viu!

- Ele tem algo sim! Loucura! E sobrando! - Shina responde.

- Gente... Talvez ele não seja doido... Quer dizer, ele foi educado e gentil até o momento. Não machucou a gente. E ele é lindo! Um homem lindo desses não pode ser um assassino tarado!

- Que droga você andou usando, loira? O cara pensa que é deus e tem tesão pela própria irmã!

Enquanto a discussão prosseguia acalorada, Hallion analisava o banheiro. A água quente corria pelo chuveiro. Ele experimenta com a mão. A temperatura estava ótima. Ele analisa a garrafa de xampu, abre a tampa e cheira.

- Isto deve ser para me lavar... - Ele esparrama xampu na mão e passa por todo o corpo - O cheiro não é nada mal. Parecem com as flores do jardim de Perséfone...

Ele pega o sabonete e cheira. O sabonete escorrega da mão dele e cai no chão. Ele tenta pegar o sabonete e ele escorrega de novo e de novo e ele pisa acidentalmente no sabonete caindo no chuveiro.

- Oh... Que coisas estranhas os mortais usam... - Ele massageia a cabeça dolorida e encontra a esponja. Ele a analisa, cheira e começa a esfregar pelo corpo. - Parece que isto ajuda os mortais a se lavarem...

Em seguida, ele leva a mão as torneiras.

- Pra que servem isso? - Ele as gira e a água fria o atinge como uma enxurrada fazendo o gritar.

As três meninas ouvem os gritos de "frio!" vindos do banheiro. Marin dá um facepalm e de repente, Hallion sai do chuveiro com uma toalha de rosto em volta da cintura.

- Foi o melhor banho que já tomei!

- E como... - Diz June suspirando - Você tá tipo, super bem... De alma e corpo lavados, Hallie... E eu acho que estamos todas muito estressadas. Isso pede uma noite na balada!

Shina perde a paciência.

- Balada? Tá louca? Não vamos sair com ele.

- Ah vamos? Diz que sim Marin! A gente precisa agitar! É sexta-feira!

- Bem... - Marin pensa - Eu acho que... Não vai fazer mal...

- Balada? Isto é uma nova forma de dizer "orgia"? Pois eu aceito! Tragam seus Méquidonaldis! Vamos comemorar a moda da Grécia antiga!

- Não! - Diz Marin quase gritando e logo recuperando a compostura - Não é orgia... Vamos... Sair. Nos divertir, dançar...

- E encher a cara de tequila! - Diz June pulando de alegria.

- Eu não acredito... Isso deve ser algum episódio de "Além da Imaginação" que eu entrei e não sei como sair...

As garotas se produzem pra matar, com seus melhores tomara-que-caia, saias, sapatos e jóias. E elas (June) empetecam Hallion. Uma calça jeans, uma camisa pólo branca e sapatos novos. Tudo cortesia do ex-namorado de Marin.

Quando June sai do quarto com Hallion, ele está muito bem apresentável. A camisa justa serviu perfeitamente, emoldurando seu corpo malhado. Marin está fascinada com a beleza do Olimpiano. June está super-orgulhosa da sua obra-prima. Até Shina ficou maravilhada (embora ela negue até a morte) de que Hallion estava perfeito.

- Vamos a festa? - Hallion pergunta.

- Esse é o espírito, Hallie! - June entrelaça o braço no de Hallion. - Festa! A noite é uma criança!

- Marin... - Shina diz. - Você acabou de ser designada, a motorista da noite... - Shina entrega a chave do carro pra ela.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu não fico rico. Sou só um otário escrevendo fics. mas fazer o que? Eu amo muito tudo isso. u.u**

Reviews?

**Angel Pink:** Acho que Marin vai sair da moite logo, Angel. E a June tá legal mesmo... XD

**Daniela:** O Hallion é um personagem que eu mesmo inventei. Hehehehe... Gostou dele? XP

**Capítulo 03 - Visitantes**

Na boate, a música tocava alto, os jovens dançavam frenticamente ao ritmo da música eletrônica, a bebida e o ecstasy levavam todos literalmente a loucura. Numa das mesas, Hallion estava cercada de mulheres lindas ao seu redor, bebendo e buscando explorar mais e mais o corpo do deus perdido.

- Mortais estão cada vez mais belas! Os deuses realmente as abençoaram!

- Hallie! Conte-nos mais destas histórias interessantíssimas!

- São tão divertidas!

Marin olhava pra cena com um ódio contido que quase emanava de si como uma aura.

- Pois meu pai assumiu a forma do próprio Rei Acrísio... E deitou-se com a mulher dele! Foi assim que Perseu nasceu!

As garotas cairam na gargalhada. Marin só faltava soltar fumaça pelas orelhas. June se desenroscava dos braços de um rapaz na pista de dança para se aproximar de Marin. Shina estava bebendo no bar ao lado de Marin, e espantando os outros com sua carranca.

- Ei Marin! Por que não dança também?

- Não estou com vontade...

- Ah por que? Por que o "Garanhão do Olimpo" está acompanhado?

- Ele não vê que está sendo um galinha, cercado de todas aquelas mulheres?

June revira revira os olhos.

- Ah pára vai, Marin! Tá tão óbvio!

- O que? - Marin pergunta indignada.

- Você tá com ciúmes do Hallie! Que fofo!

Marin agora está ainda mais indignada.

- De jeito nenhum!

- Fala sério! Eu estou vendo você olhar pra ele! Você tá caídinha por ele... Também... Com aquele pacote mal-caminho completo... - June se abana.

- Você está maluca! - Marin gesticula com as mãos.

- Pois pra mim, parece que vocês dois formariam um par perfeito.

- Ah Marin, eu não sou uma galinha que dá em cima do peguete da melhor amiga, né? E ele também está gamado em você. Não pense que não notei...

Marin se vira de volta pro barman e pede outro martini de maçã. Ela começa a virar de guti-guti e June tira a taça da mão dela.

- Amiga! Quer prestar atenção?

- Ele não está interessado em mim, June... Fala sério... O cara é doido...

- Ele pensa que é deus... - Shina completa.

- E é apaixonado pela irmã dele esqueceu?

- Uma irmã que não tá nem aí pra ele! E essas peruas? Acha que alguma delas chega aos seus pés? Ele olha pra elas como objetos de desejo. Mas você... O olhar dele é bem mais terno... Vai por mim. Tem coisa ali... Você é a pessoa certa para fazer ele esquecer irmã virgem-conivcta, peruas e tudo mais...

Shina puxa June pelo braço.

- Para de incentivar ela. Ela ainda tá sofrendo por causa daquele cafajeste do Aiolia!

- Minha nossa! Faz um ano que eles terminaram! Helloooo? Planeta Terra chamando o planeta "Deprê"! Marin deveria passar uma noite de amassos selvagens com o Hallie! Ia esquecer esse trouxa do Aiolia rapidinho!

- June... Por favor... Eu não estou procurando me envolver com ninguém agora...

- Ah sei... Qual o problema com o Hallie?

- Doido. Pensa que é deus. Tarado incestuoso. - Shina vai enumerando com os dedos.

- Eu não perguntei pra você, Shina!

- Ele... Não faz meu tipo, June...

Marin vira mais um Martini e pede outro.

- Não é seu tipo? Bonito não é seu tipo? Inteligente não é seu tipo? Mais gostoso que o Brad Pitt e o Tom Cruise juntos não é o seu tipo? Vamos lá. Eu te ajudo a separar ele do galinheiro.

June puxa Marin pelo pulso e elas atravessam a pista de dança até a mesa onde Hallie ainda era cercado de mulheres.

- Ei Hallie! - Diz June animada. - Chegamos!

- Ah, Marin! June! Minhas anfitriãs! E disseram-me que não participaríamos de uma orgia! Pois esta aqui é uma digna de ser comparada aos maiores bacanais de Dionísio!

Marin revira os olhos e esconde o rosto entre as mãos enquanto as meninas da mesa caem na gargalhada.

- É. Pois é. Queríamos fazer uma surpresa pra você, Hallie. Mas agora, temos de ir embora. Amanhã a gente acorda cedo pra... Pra... Estudar! É isso. Temos de ir a biblioteca da faculdade, fazer um trabalho.

- Estudantes? Claro, eu compreendo. Mas gostaria de ficar aqui e aproveitar o festival.

- Não dá, você não sabe voltar pra casa sozinho. - June força um sorriso cínico pras garotas.

Hallion pensa e vira mais um copo de bebida.

- É verdade. Você tem razão, June... Não estou familiarizado com este reino. Alguma das adoráveis donzelas, saberia me guiar de volta a casa de minhas anfitriãs mais tarde?

- Não! Mas você pode ir pra minha casa, Hallie! Aí, você pode me ensinar o que você aprendeu com Afrodite... "A Maratona do Amor"!

Marin se irrita e puxa Hallion pela mão.

- Nós vamos embora.

- Perdão, meninas. - Diz Hallion para suas companheiras. - Deverei demonstrar em outra ocasião. Devo agora acompanhar minhas anfitriãs de volta pra casa. Nos veremos novamente em futuros bacanais servidos nesta casa!

- Tchau Hallie!

- Anota meu telefone!

E puxando Hallion pelo braço, Marin se volta pra June.

- Vai chamar a Shina e fala que estamos indo embora!

- Isso aí! Você conseguiu Marin! Que atitude!

Logo as meninas e Hallion estão do lado de fora, esperando Shina chegar com o carro. Paradas na calçada, um homem se aproxima e aponta uma arma pra eles.

- Isso é um assalto. - Diz o homem sussurrando. - Sem brincadeiras, passem as bolsas, carteiras, jóias e celulares. Se gritarem, levam tiro!

- O que é isto? - Pergunta Hallion.

- Ai meu Deus! - June a Marin se escondem atrás de Hallion. - Hallion... Toma cuidado, não mexe com ele...

- O que este homem quer?

- Você é surdo? Eu mandei passar a grana!

- Ele está tentando roubar a gente Hallie!

- Roubar? Que amador... Nem sabe como roubar algo. Um ladrão que anuncia seu furto?

Hallion rapidamente retira a arma da mão do ladrão com uma torsão no seu pulso, desfere um soco no rosto, uma joelhada nas costelas e outro soco no rosto que joga o homem longe, sobre uma lata de lixo. As duas olham para ele, admirada.

- Um homem não deveria ameaçar uma donzela. - Hallion joga a arma fora.

A buzina do carro toca impaciente. Era Shina. Impaciente como sempre. As meninas entram no carro e puxam Hallion junto. Voltavam pra casa escutando uma música punk ou Hard Core onde a vocalista gritava algo sobre "morram, porcos machistas, morram" de um CD que Shina colocara no rádio.

- Por todos os deuses... Este barulho é mais insuportável do que os tormentos do inferno! Agora sei o que Heracles passou ao enfrentar as aves de Ares!

- Vai se danar! Melhor do que as músicas ridículas de patricinha dessas duas! - Shina bufa de raiva e se volta pras amigas. - E vocês foram assaltadas? E esse maluco reagiu ao assalto?

- Hallie foi um verdadeiro herói! - June dá um beijo no rosto dele.

- Ah gostaria que meu pai ouvisse isto, meninas... Ele acha que eu não sirvo pra nada.

Marin olha para Hallion no banco traseiro.

- Seu pai...? Não te aprova?

- É... - Hallion suspira fundo.

O carro para diante do prédio das meninas e todos descem do carro. Sobem pelo elevador e adentram o apartamento. Hallion se atira no sofá, espriguiçando-se. June puxa Marin pro canto pra conversar em particular.

- Então é isso, Marin... Eu e a Shina vamos ficar quietinhas nos nossos quartos e deixar você e o Hallie bem à vontade... E sozinhos...

- Tá maluca? Eu não quero ficar com ele, sozinha!

- Marin, pelo amor de Deus! Você tem de esquecer o Aiolia, ok? Ele te traiu. Há um ano atrás. Vai viver a vida! A vida te deu uma oportunidade de ouro de seguir em frente. Aproveita a chance e morde aquela bundinha durinha!

- Você é tarada, June! Eu não quero fazer isso... Amanhã temos de ir a faculdade, lembra? Eu tenho de dormir...

- Blablabá... Você vai fazer isso!

June empurra Marin para a sala.

- Hallie. Eu e a Shina vamos pra cama... Quer dizer, não juntas... Tipo assim, eu não sou chegada nessa fruta... Bom, eu experimentei um pouco quando entrei na faculdade, mas sabe como é faculdade né? Um tempo de experiências...

Marin dá uma cotovelada em June.

- Mas enfim... Eu e a Shina vamos dormir, mas você pode ficar conversando com a Marin. Que tal?

- Adoraria ter a compania de Marin nesta noite.

- Tem camisinha aí né, Marin? - June coxixa pra amiga.

- Claro que não!

- Tudo bem, eu vou deixar umas aqui na mesa!

June saltita para o seu quarto e dá uma piscadinha pra Marin da porta.

- Boa noite, pombinhos...

Marin revira os olhos, mas por fim, ela decide conversar com Hallion. De certa forma, ele era bonito. Não tentara se aproveitar delas (ainda). Salvara ela e June de um assaltante. Era um mulherengo. E Marin precisava esquecer Aiolia.

Ela se senta ao lado dele, sem jeito e tímida. Olhando em volta.

- Aaah... Quer beber alguma coisa...?

- Adoraria. Você teria vinho por acaso?

Marin se levanta e caminha até a cozinha.

- É... Acho que temos sim.

- Ótimo! Traga um pouco! Vamos beber a verdadeira bebida dos deuses!

Marin chega com uma garrafa e duas taças. Ela serve um pouco em cada taça e entrega uma a Hallion. Ele cheira e experimenta.

- Divino... Nunca provei um vinho assim, mas é delicioso...

- Pois é... - Marin tenta pensar em algum assunto. Qualquer assunto pra discutir com Hallion. - Hallion... Como é o Olimpo?

Os olhos de Hallion parecem brilhar.

- É lindo... Imagine campos e mais campos floridos... Templos de mármore, ouro e prata... Cada um, erguido em nome de um deus... Sátiros e ninfas correndo pelos bosques... Cavalos alados voando pelos céus...

- Cada deus tem um templo?

Hallion faz que sim.

- Com muitos servos. Muitos servos fazendo cada vontade deles.

- E... Você tem m templo também?

Hallion faz que não.

- Eu nunca descobri minha vocação... Cada deus inspira a humanidade... Ou controla um aspecto da natureza... Sabe? É por isto que meu pai Zeus nunca me deixou ser conhecido pelos homens...

- Então, você veio aqui pra que? Tipo assim,você não vai deixar ele furioso vindo aqui?

Hallion sorri sem graça, já sentindo os efeitos da bebida.

- Ele deve estar furioso... Eu deveria estar limpando os estábulos dos cavalos alados... Ms uns monstros apareceram enquanto eu limpava Pegasus... O garanhão do olimpo, favorito de meu pai... Ele fugiu comigo... E quando chegamos aqui, no seu mundo, nos separamos... Não sei onde ele está... Meu pai tem razão... Eu não tenho qualquer talento... Exceto o de viajar através do espaço...

- Ah... Viajar através do espaço... É claro...

Os olhos de Hallion encontram os de Marin em uma de suas cambaleadas induzidas pelo álcool. Marin, cede um pouco aos impulsos de beijá-lo, apesar dos alarmes em sua mente dizendo a ela pra se afastar. E Hallion desmaia em seu ombro, livrando-a da oportunidade de desobedecer seus instintos de preservação e ceder a seus instintos carnais. Maldita June. Colocou muitas idéias na cabeça dela enquanto ela estava bêbada.

Marin deita Hallion no sofá, gentilmente e o cobre com um cobertor. Em seguida, ela vai escovar os dentes, se trocar e dormir.

Em outro ponto da cidade, enquanto a polícia, os bombeiros e tudo que se possa imaginar, examinam a cratera onde Hallion fora descoberto pelas três garotas, um relâmpago atinge o chão, trazendo sabe-se lá de onde, uma garota de aparência jovem, cabelos cor lavanda, trajada numa armadura grega feita sob medida para seu corpo exuberante, portando uma lança e um escudo e roubando a atenção de todos os presentes.

- Exijo saber onde está o ladrão Hallion! Que ele seja trazido a mim junto do Pegasus, para ser escoltado de volta ao olimpo para encarar o julgamento de meu pai, ou esta cidade sofrerá a ira dos deuses. Assim decretou Athena!

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu não fico rico. Sou só um otário escrevendo fics. mas fazer o que? Eu amo muito tudo isso. u.u**

Reviews...?

Angel Pink: Pois é. Nem queira ver o que vai acontecer quando o Hallion reencontrar a irmã! Vai ser tenso! u.u

**Capítulo 04 - Acontecimentos inesperados**

No esgoto, monstros se arrastam pelas sombras, farejando e farejando. Escutando os braulhos de cascos caminhando de um lado para o outro, ecoando nos túveis subterrâneos. Os monstros aceleram o passo ao ouvir o relinchar de um cavalo e logo se embrenham mais e mais pelos túneis.

O cavalo alado, branco e brilhante sai correndo a medida que os monstros estranhos avançam contra ele. Mas o cavalo corre mais rápido do que eles e logo os perder de vista. Por enquanto, pois os monstros não perderam o rastro ainda.

Nas ruas de Nova York, Athena era cercada de policiais confusos fazendo perguntas e tensos com as armas nas mãos.

- Ok, mocinha... Diga-nos de onde veio e o que quer... E sem movimentos bruscos...

- Perdeu a razão e raciocínio, mortal? Eu não me lembro de ter-lhes estirpado estes dons. Eu disse para levarem-me a Hallion, o tolo que fugiu do Olimpo com Pegasus, o cavalo alado!

- Pega-quem? - Repete o policial - Escuta, você está meio exaltada e sua fantasia é muito bonita, até parece ouro de verdade, mas preciso que se acalme imediatamente...

- Minha armadura é de ouro de verdade, mortal. Agora, leve-me a Hallion.

- Esse Hallion é seu amigo? Se ele está perdido a mais de 24 horas, podemos fazer um relatório na delegacia de polícia...

- Assim poderei encontrar meu irmão?

- Acho que sim... Tem uma fotografia dele?

Athena olha para o policial sem entender.

- Eu não sei o que é isto.

- Ah que seja, vamos a delegacia, ok? - O policial aponta para a viatura.

- Esta é sua carruagem? Não tem cavalos. Acho que vocês humanos estão mesmo aproveitando as bênçãos da inteligencia que lhes dei.

O policial olha para Athena como se ela fosse louca e quando ela entra no carro, joga o escudo e a lança no banco traseiro da viatura e eles partem para a delegacia. Na delegacia, os policiais tentavam fazer um retrato falado de Hallion.

- Então, o que disse que ele roubou mesmo?

- O ladrãozinho miserável, roubou o Garanhão Alado do Olimpo. Pegasus.

Os policiais se entreolham e coçam as cabeças.

- E ele é seu irmão?

- Sim. Creio que já disse isso várias vezes.

- E ele está desaparecido?

- Sim. Creio que já disse isto também, várias vezes! Afinal, quando me levarão até ele?

- Acalme-se moça. Diga-me, este é seu irmão? - O policial mostra o desenho feito pelo artista.

Athena pega a folha e analisa.

- Sim. Está parecido o bastante. Apolo realmente o abençoou com capacidades artísticas notáveis, mortal...

Os policiais trocam olhares mais uma vez.

- Apolo?

- O deus sol da mitologia greco-romana. - Responde o artista.

- Ah pel visto ainda há mortais que não se esqueceram inteiramente de nós.

Os policiais já começam a achar que vão precisar de uma ambulância para o hospital psiquiátrico mais próximo.

- Obrigado por sua ajuda mortais, mas já perdi tempo demais em sua presença e pegasus deve ser encontrado o mais rápido possível!

Athena se levanta e se dirige a saída. Enquanto isto, o policial que a levou a delegacia estava no telefone conversando com a filha. Seu nome é Mike.

- Pois é filha... Aí, esta garota bonita e meio doida... Apareceu aqui... Fiquei acordado a noite toda pegando o depoimento dela e fazendo retrato falado do irmão desaparecido dela.

- Garota bonita e doida? - Marin olha para Hallion dormindo do outro lado da sala. - E... Como é essa garota, pai?

- Sei lá... Tá vestida de Xena a princesa guerreira, tem cabelos roxos... E fica falando que o irmão dela é um ladrão que desapareceu... Ela disse que se chama "Antena" ou coisa parecida...

- Erm... Não seria... Athena?

- É isso! Não sei se estou lidando com uma maluca mesmo ou se isso é alguma pegadinha de um programa de TV. Mas... Espere um pouco filha, tenho de ir! A garota está indo embora! Depois eu te ligo, tchau!

E Marin só ouve o "tututu" do telefone desligado. June acorda radiante e Shina mal-humorada como sempre. Marin preocupada coloca o telefone de volta no gancho.

- Boooom diiiiaaaa! - Siz June espantando o sono. - E aí Marin? Você foi arrebatada pelos encantos da Grécia antiga esta noite? Pelo jeito que o Hallie tá dormindo feito um bebê eu diria que sim... Sua cara não tá muito boa, mas enfim! Conta. TUDO!

- June! - Shina a repreende com um tapa no braço. - Quer parar de bancar a santa casamenteira hospício? Marin não transou com esse maluco! - Shina olha pra ela de cara feia. - Não é?

- Eu não transei com ele. Ele desmaiou.

Shina olha assustada pra Marin. June olha com os olhinhos brilhando de alegria.

- Não que eu fosse transar com ele se ele não tivesse desmaiado! Será que dá pra esquecer minha vida um pouco e se concentrarem?

- Ok... Diga o que está acontecendo, vai.

- Era meu pai no telefone. Ele está bem... Mas ele disse que encontrou uma garota estranha no meio da rua... Vestida de armadura grega e falando loucuras a respeito de...

Marin balança a cabeça na direção de Hallion.

- E meu pai falou que a garota se chama... Athena...

- Ai meu Deus! Hallie não pode ficar sabendo! Se ele souber, vai querer ir atrás da irmã e não vai ficar com a Marin! - Diz June. - Shina, você e eu teremos de dar um jeito na vadia! Se ela chegar perto do Hallie, vamos descer do salto alto!

- Nem a pau! Por mim, que a irmã lunática leve esse pervertido tarado daqui!

- Shina! Não quer que sua amiga seja feliz?

- Feliz com um louco tarado?

- Shina, June! Foco! - Marin sacode as duas. - Eu não vou transar com o Hallion! Ponto final! Agora, vamos nos preocupar com o que importa! Temos de ir a faculdade, fazer nosso trabalho e assim que meu pai telefonar, eu digo pra ele onde o Hallion está e o que quer que aconteça, é melhor que a irmã dele o leve daqui...

Hallion acorda espreguiçando. June viaja na maionese olhando para o corpo esculpido dele e quando ele se levanta, está novamente nu. Shina e Marin novamente desviam o olhar, embaraçadas.

- Bom dia, minhas belas... Que tal um méquidonaldis para matar a fome pela manhã?

- Marin... Bem pensado... Desmaiado fica mais fácil de tirar casquinha... - Diz June admirando Hallion.

- Eu não tirei a roupa dele, June! Pelo amor de Deus!

- Vista suas roupas, seu maluco tarado! - Diz Shina.

Alguns minutos depois, as meninas estão saindo do apartamento e indo em direção ao "méquidonalds".

- Ei tarado do olimpo! Manera no rango dessa vez! Não somos ricas pra bancar seus manjares, ouviu bem?

- Ah, bela Shina! Preocupa-se demais! Eu sou bem comedido, na verdade! Deveria ver Dionísio quando come! Aquele sim, é um glutão! E beberrão, mas não preciso te dizer isto!

Desta vez, Hallion foi mais modesto, comendo apenas cinco Big Mac's e três copos de coca-cola de 500 ml. Após o café da manhã "substancioso" elas partem para a livraria da faculdade de carro. A música agora era mais agradável aos ouvidos de Hallion. Uma seleção de músicas que vão de Lilly Allen a Justin Bieber (Argh... x.x).

- Então, vamos fazer o trabalho dissertando sobre como vários filósofos da antiguidade influenciaram a psicologia...

- Filósofos? Eu conheço todos os trabalhos de filósfos, matemáticos e físicos... Meu pai Zeus me obrigava a ler os tediosos trabalhos deles... "Talvez você aprenda alguma coisa", ele costumava dizer... Platão, Arquimedes... O que precisar... - Diz Hallion.

- Viu? Bonito e inteligente. Uma combinação rara de se achar hoje em dia! - June abraça Hallion.

Marin olha pra ela com uma cara meio de "mordida". Shina se limita a revirar os olhos. Elas estacionam na frente da biblioteca e adentram. Assim que entram, Marin pede a Hallion para falar baixo ali. Ele acena com a cabeça.

Elas se sentam e começam a discutir os seus trabalhos. Hallion observa tudo com interesse e oacsionalmente dando pitacos nas propostas das meninas. Recebidas com entusiasmo por June, nem tanto por Marin e com antipatia por Shina. E elas continuam estudando até que um barulho de pessoas em pânico é ouvido no exterior da biblioteca. Eram os monstros que perseguiram Hallion no Olimpo, causando destruição e morte.

As meninas correm para o lado de fora para ver e os humanóides musculosos e fortes estavam jogando carros pro alto e derrubando árvores. Os olhos de Hallion estavam tão esbugalhados que pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas.

- Mas que merda é essa? - Diz Shina assustada.

- São os monstros que desejam roubar o Pegasus! Temos de ir embora daqui! - Diz Hallion amedrontado.

Um dos monstros ergue o carro de Marin e o atira longe.

- Meu carro! E agora? Como vamos fugir?

- Segurem na minha mão! - Hallion segura a mão das meninas. - Isso vai doer... Nunca tentei com outras pessoas antes...

Hallion e as meninas desaparecem num clarão de luz pouco antes de um dos monstros saltar na direção deles e tentar agarrá-los. Os quatro ressurgem em outra parte do campus, completamente apavorados.

- Que foi isso? O que você acabou de fazer? - Shina sacode Hallion pelos ombros.

- É meu único talento! Mas com mais pessoas é mais difícil de se fazer! E a distância não é tão grande! Eles ainda podem nos alcançar! Temos de ir embora!

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da cidade, o policial Mike fazia a patrulha com Athena no carro. O rádio da polícia é acionado relatando uma espécie de revolta e ação violenta no campus da universidade. A atençãod e Athena é desperta.

_"Um grupo de agressores violentos está perseguindo um grupo de adolescentes, agredindo pessoas e causando destruição. Todas as unidades, dirijam-se ao campus da universidade Empire State."_

- Policial Mike. Onde é isto?

- Na faculdade da minha filha... Tenho de ir lá!

- Depressa policial Mike! Isto talvez tenha relação com meu irmão!

A viatura aciona as sirenes e acelera pelas ruas de Nova York na direção do Campus, onde Hallion e as meninas corriam apavorados dos monstros que os perseguiam. Haviam quatro no instante. E mais cinco os cercam deixando-os sem alternativa pra fugir.

- Hallie! Faz aquela mágica de novo e tire a gente daqui...

- Não dá... Eu já usei demais... Estou exausto... É mais difícil quando tem muita gente...

Os monstros rosnam e sorriem e quando já estava para pular sobre eles, quando a viatura do policial Mike surge a distância com uma guerreira deusa de lança na mão, pendurada na janela se atira sobre eles. Com golpes poderosos e precisos, ela trespassa e mata cada um deles. A lança dourada, brilhando a medida que atravessa corpos e decepa membros que se transformam em fumaça e desaparece como se tragados pela terra.

As quatro olham para Athena impressionadas e assustadas ao mesmo tempo. Marin mal nota quando seu pai chega e a abraça.

- Marin! Você está bem? Fale comigo! Marin!

A filha finalmente sai do torpor.

- Pai...?

- Athena! Minha belíssima irmã! - Hallion se joga sobre elas de braços abertos. - Pensei que nuna mais a veria! - E é derrubado antes de tocá-la.

Athena aponta a lança para o pescoço de Hallion.

- Seu ladrãozinho, miserável! Como ousa? Roubou o Garanhão Alado só pra vir vadiar entre mortais! Zeus o proibiu de revelar sua existência aos homens! Esqueceu-se disso? Vamos encontrar o pegasus e retornar imediatamente ao olimpo onde você aguardará sua punição de nosso pai!

- Ei! - Diz June revoltada. - Quem você pensa que é, garota? Deixa o Hallie em paz!

- Não se dirija a mim com falta de respeito, humana! Eu sou Athena!

O policial Mike olha para eles estranhando tudo.

- Marin... Você conhece essa gente? Sabe quem é esta garota?

- A estraga prazeres... - Diz June emburrada.

No apartamento de Marin, todos estão exaustos e assustados. Hallion explicou a Athena o que aconteceu e ela se acalmara um pouco ao ver que não foi necessáriamente culpa dele. Mas ainda estava emburrada por ele não ter se dedicado a procurar Pegasus durante estes dois dias que permaneceu ali.

- Então, vocês... São realmente deuses...?

- Sim, somos. - Diz Athena. E aquelas criaturas... Nunca as vi antes. Se elas querem o Pegasus, boa coisa não deve ser... Precisamos encontrá-lo urgentemente!

- Minha bela irmã, Athena... Perdoe-me. Eu peço seu perdão e me dedico a ajudá-la a encontrar o Pegasus. Também retornarei ao Olimpo e responderei por minhas negligências...

- Assim está melhor... Parece que está finalmente aprendendo algo, Hallion...

- Claro! Agora tudo está claro! Resgatar o pegasus é a missão que devo cumprir para que o feitiço de Afrodite tenha efeito e eu torne-me o Guerreiro que a conquistará, minha doce irmã...

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? - Pergunta o pai de Marin.

- Melhor não tocar no assunto, pai...

- Por que essa enxerida tinha de aparecer agora? Arruinou o love da Marin com o Hallie!

- Como é que é? - O pai pergunta assustado.

- Nada pai! Não tem nada disso! - Marin acalma o pai. - Vamos encontrar este cavalo logo e deixar que o Hallion volte pro Olimpo ou pra onde quer que ele more.

- Assim que se fala, Marin! - Apóia Shina.

- Do que está falando, Hallion? Explique-se! - Exige Athena.

- Muito simples. Eu pedi a Afrodite que me tornasse um guerreiro a seus olhos, para que você oferecesse sua preciosa castidade a mim... Mas Afrodite deve ter entendido errado e lançou um feitiço que diria que você se apaixonaria por mim quando eu me tornasse um guerreiro.

Athena se enfurece e brande sua lança contra Hallion.

- Seu...! Como ousa? Acha mesmo que eu me entregaria a você por isto? E ainda envolveu aquela maldita deusa do amor em suas trapalhadas? ENVOLVEU A MIM NAS SUAS TRAPALHADAS? Eu deveria castrá-lo!

- Não culpe a mim... Culpe Afrodite... Além do mais, ela disse que o feitiço só se concluiria quando eu fosse beijado por meu amor verdadeiro ou coisa assim...

- Eu... Jamais! Irei amá-lo desta forma, Hallion... Entenda isto... Você é patético...

Enquanto isso, na porta do prédio, um carro preto para deixando dois homens de ternos pretos e óculos escuros saírem pela porta. Eles ajeitam as lapelas de seus ternos e adentram o prédio. Um tinha cabelos negros espetados e outro cabelos castanho-escuros e rebeldes. Eles olham para o relógio que era na verdade um comunicador com tela LED. Um homem de terno (preto) longos cabelos azuis surge na tela.

- Agente M... Agente S... Já chegaram?

- Sim senhor, Agente J... Vamos investigar e apreender os alvos imediatamente...

Os dois adentram o elevador e pressionam o botão do 5º andar. Saem do elevador e caminham até a porta e tocam a campainha. Ouvem passos apressados que se dirigem até a porta e Shina abre.

- Que foi? Quem são vocês?

Os dois pigarreiam, pegam seus distintivos que exibiam apenas as fotos deles e aos poucos as letras F.B.I surgem como letras digitadas na tela de um computador. Os nomes também surgem.

- Boa tarde. Eu sou o Agente, Mask Manigold e este é o Agente Shura El-Cid. Somos do... F.B.I. e queremos falar com a senhorita... Podemos entrar?

E agora? Quem serão as figuras sinistras de terno preto que batem a porta do apartamento? Música de suspense?

Continua...

**Nota do autor:** Esta foi pra você Juh. Pra ver se ganho uma review sua... Kkkkkkkkkk! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu não fico rico. Sou só um otário escrevendo fics. mas fazer o que? Eu amo muito tudo isso. u.u**

Vamos às reviews. Desculpem pela demora na atualização pessoal, mas agora que estou de férias, prometo atualizar mais rápido, ok?

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Sim Juh! É você mesmo! Eu jogo sujo! Eu jogo pra ganhar! Muahahaha! XD

PS.: Não dou Spoiler a respeito da forma de se quebrar o feitiço... Lalalalalá... XD

**Daniela:** Qualquer dia desses faço mais fics com o Mu... Hehehehe... Mas que bom que está gostando do Hallion. Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido a partir de agora. n.n

Então, vamos ao capítulo?

**Capítulo 05 - A busca por Pegasus**

Os dois agentes adentram o apartamento e se deparam com os Olimpianos. Os olimpianos estranham aquela aparição repentina. Os agentes estranham os olimpianos. Começam a cochichar um com o outro. O pai de Marin decide interromper a conversa.

- Com licença... Vocês são agentes do FBI? O que querem conosco?

- Senhor. Sente-se. Estamos aqui por causa destes dois. Temos motivos pra acreditar que eles sejam... Visitantes... De bem longe... - Diz o tal agente Shura.

- Nós sabemos que eles são visitantes de bem longe... Grande novidade! - Responde June.

- Então, vai nos dizer de que planeta vocês vieram? - Pergunta o Agente Mask.

Athena sente-se ultrajada pela insolência daquele mortal atrevido que aponta o dedo na cara dela e golpeia ele com o cabo da lança, atirando-o na parede. O Agente Shura saca uma pistola.

- Alto lá moça! Não se mova!

- Como se atrevem, mortais? Eu sou Athena! Deusa da sabedoria! Perderam todo o respeito pelos deuses?

- Deuses? O que pensam que estão dizendo? Sabemos que são alienígenas! Estão violando as leis intergalácticas de contatos imediatos designados pela MIB! - Responde o agente Shura.

Aquela declaração chama a atenção de todos.

- Peraí... MIB? Os Homens-de-Preto? Não é o filme do Will Smith e do Tommy Lee Jones?

- Não, sua burra... - Diz Mask se levantando e sacando sua arma. - Somos reais! Monitoramos atividades alienígenas na Terra e vocês estão todos detidos por abrigar imigrantes ilegais!

- Espere... Do que este mortal estúpido está falando? - Pergunta Hallion.

- Vamos abaixar as armas todo mundo? Não estamos abrigando nenhum alienígena! - Grita Shina.

Shura aponta a arma para Shina.

- Não se intrometa moça. Vocês não me engano. Sabemos muito bem de onde seus amiguinhos vieram e o que eles estavam combatendo naquela universidade. Alienígenas! Vocês nos acompanharam até a MIB onde serão interrogados e colaborarão para captura das criaturas que combateram ou serão deportados imediatamente para qualquer que seja a bola de lama de onde vieram!

- Ousas insultar o meu lar, o Olimpo? - Diz Athena irritada.

Mask e Shura voam através da porta com um golpe da lança de Athena.

- Ameaçam pessoas inocentes e insultam os deuses! Mortais! Vocês atrairam sobre si mesmos a ira do Olimpo!

- Athena! - Intervem o pai de Marin. - Você atacou agentes secretos! Estamos com problemas! Temos sair daqui antes que mais venham atrás de nós!

- Que venham! A deusa Athena combaterá a todos!

Shina, Marin, June, Mike e os dois olimpianos saem correndo escada abaixo até alcançarem os carros. Athena precisou ser puxada pelos braços pois queria continuar lutando.

Na viatura, Athena entra praguejando irritada.

- Policial Mike! Ligue o aparelho e veja se consegue encontrar informações que podem nos levar ao paradeiro do Pegasus!

- Claro! Mas antes temos de encontrar um lugar pra nos escondermos!

Dentro do prédio, os Agentes Shura e Mask saem atordoados rua a fora a procura dos seus alvos. Não os veem em lugar nenhum.

- Merda! Perdemos eles! Temos de avisar a todos na MIB! Isso pode ser uma invasão! - Pragueja o agente Mask.

Enquanto isso, o policial Mike dirige até uma casa no subúrbio de Queens.

- Podemos ficar nesta casa... É da minha irmã... Tia de Marin...

Todos descem dos carros e adentram a casa.

- Humanos insolentes! Ousam atacar deuses do Olimpo! Como a humanidade pode ter decaído tanto? - Resmunga Athena.

- Bela irmã... Vamos logo procurar o Pegasus e voltar para o Olimpo! - Diz Hallion - Daí, poderemos concluir a profecia de Afrodite e nos entregarmos finalmente nos braços um do outro!

Aquela declaração atinge fundo no peito de Marin.

- Hallion! Quer se calar? Entenda isso de uma vez por todas! Eu jamais serei sua amante! Eu jamais considerei homem algum, ou deus algum, incluindo o deus dos mares Poseidon, um amante digno de minha castidade! NÃO SERÁ VOCÊ, UM LADRÃOZINHO INÚTIL QUE A TERÁ DE MIM!

- Ei! Não seja má com o Hallie! - Se indigna June. - Ele te ama, não sabe? Eu não sei o que ele vê em você e eu preferia que ele fosse mais esperto e se apaixonasse por outra pessoa, mas ainda assim! Você não pode falar com ele assim!

- Eu posso falar com ele como eu quiser, humana. E tenha mais respeito com uma deusa do Olimpo! Você não tem o direito de dizer o que uma deusa pode ou não fazer!

Athena segura Hallion pelo pescoço.

- Agora, vocês ficam aqui! Eu e Hallion vamos a procura do Pegasus e vamos precisar da sua ajuda oficial Mike!

- Ah sim, claro...

Os dois saem pela porta da frente atrás de Mike adentram a viatura. Mike liga o rádio.

- Qualquer informação sobre o Pegasus e devemos nos dirigir pra lá imediatamente, policial Mike.

- Claro.

- E você, tente não atrapalhar, ouviu bem? - Athena aponta o dedo para Hallion.

- Sim, irmã...

A viatura parte na direção da cidade. Dentro de casa, as meninas se sentam no sofá e ligam a TV.

- Quem aquela Athena pensa que é? Como ela pode tratar o Hallie daquele jeito? - June diz indignada.

- Quer parar de reclamar desses malucos? Antes aquele pervertido correr atrás do rabo de saia da irmã que da Marin! Eu ainda não acredito que você quer empurrar aquele doido pra cima da sua melhor amiga!

- Ai Shina! Vira o disco! Ele não é pervertido nem doido! E sei que ele gosta da Marin também.

- Esquece isso, June... - Marin diz melancólica.

- Marin! Você não pode desistir, amiga! Quantas vezes você vai encontrar um rapaz bonito, galante e que te ame como o Hallion? Por favor! Pense bem!

- Ah, ele não me ama, amiga...

- Claro que ama! E eu sei que você ama ele também! Não tente negar...

O rosto de Marin fica corado. Shina não acredita no que vê. Ela viu claramente no rosto de Marin, ela segurando um sorriso e aquele leve rubor tomar conta de suas faces.

- Marin? Não vai me dizer que está...?

- Você está não está? Você tá caidinha pelo Hallie! Eu sabia! - June abraça Marin. - Escuta! Hoje a noite, eu juro que vou dar um jeito de você finalmente conquistar o Hallie! Vou preparar tudo romântico pra vocês! O jantar, a cama! Ele vai querer te carregar nos braços e fazer amor com você a noite inteira!

Shina puxa Marin pelos braços e olha fundo nos olhos dela.

- Por favor... Me diga que essa loira burra tá ficando louca e você não está apaixonada por aquele idiota... - Shina estava quase chorando, embora Marin não soubesse dizer o por quê.

- Eu... Eu... Estou... Apaixonada pelo Hallion...

Uma lágrima escapa pelo rosto de Shina e ela corre até um dos quartos e bate a porta. Marin vai atrás dela e bate na porta.

- Shina... O que você tem? Qual o problema de eu gostar do Hallion?

- Você é uma idiota, Marin! - Shina grita de dentro do quarto. - Idiota! Não enxerga nada que está a diante do seu próprio nariz, não é?

- Se está falando do Hallion, eu sei que ele está apaixonado pela irmã dele... Mas, eu não posso fazer nada com relação aos meus sentimentos...

Shina abre a porta de supetão, com o rosto manchado de lágrimas.

- Eu não tô falando dele, sua idiota! Eu tô falando de mim! Eu te amo, será que não dá pra notar não?

Marin e June são pegas de surpresa.

- Você... Ama... A Marin? - Pergunta June. - Ama assim... Como amiga né? Ou... Como irmã?

Shina olha feio pra June.

- Não, loira... Eu amo ela assim! - Shina segura o rosto de Marin e rouba um beijo apaixonado dela. Um beijo voraz que pega Marin de surpresa e sem possibilidade de reação. Depois Shina empura ela e volta a bater a porta.

June e Marin não acreditam no que acabara de acontecer e apenas olham pra porta fechada, como se estivessem paralisadas.

- Meu... Que foi isso? - Pergunta June.

- Eu... Não faço a menor idéia... - Marin responde atônita.

Enquanto isso, em um lugar oculto do esgoto, um exército das criatuas estranhas se ajoelha perante uma sombra sentada em um trono.

- Lugar fétido... Precisa de uns arranjos...

E o poder da figura sombria remodela o lugar dando um ar mais majestoso como um palácio retirado da Grécia antiga e trazida para os esgotos de hoje.

- Eu criei vocês, lhes dei vida... E tudo que pedi em troca, foi que roubassem o maldito cavalo... Isso é muito a se pedir?

As criaturas se recolhem de medo.

- Devo devolvê-los ao barro? É isto? O maldito Hallion por acaso, é demais para vocês? Um inútil que não presta pra nada?

As criaturas murmuram sons ininteligíveis e se agitam.

- Tragam-me o cavalo agora! - A figura se levanta. - Ou juro que conhecerão a minha ira!

Os monstros saem correndo pelos esgotos. A figura volta a se sentar no trono.

- Logo eu terei minha vingança... Ahahahahahaha!

Enquanto isso, na viatura do policial Mike, o rádio continuava a reportar vários acontecimentos, mas nenhum que desse qualquer sinal do paradeiro do Pegasus. Procuram pelo Pegasus.

- Onde vamos encontrar um cavalo alado em Nova York? Ele só pode estar escondido. Um cavalo alado não passaria desapercebido por ninguém... - Comenta o policial.

- Ou foi capturado por aquelas criaturas. Ou alguém está escondendo ele... - Comenta Athena. - Pra falar a verdade, eu não conheço muito os hábitos do Pegasus. Meu pai Zeus tinha um imenso apresso por ele e era o único que se aproximava do garanhão. Ninguém o conhece como meu pai.

- Exceto por mim. - Diz Hallion. - Nosso pai Zeus não era o único que se aproximava dele. Eu vivia limpando os estábulos dos cavalos alados. Eu passava mais tempo com Pegasus do que até mesmo Zeus.

- E durante todo este tempo, nem pensou em procurar por ele. Só quis saber de vadiar! - Responde Athena. - Você é um irresponsável, Hallion...

_"Atenção, todas as unidades. Arruaceiros suspeitos de envolvimento no ataque a universidade causando vandalismo no Central Park. Todas as unidades, dirijam-se ao Central Park."_

- As criaturas! Devem ter encontrado o Pegasus! Policial Mike! Vamos até este local!

- É pra já!

A viatura liga a sirene e acelera pelas ruas de Nova York, dirigindo-se até o Central Park. Chegando lá, o Central Park parecia pacífico. As criaturas não estavam em lugar algum visível. Athena já começava a estranhar. No entanto, ainda se mantinha alerta devido a seus instintos de guerreira. Não havia ninguém ao redor e o silêncio reinava.

O primeiro a cair, foi o policial Mike. Seguido de Hallion. Ambos atingidos por dardos com algum líquido dentro. Athena se vira subitamente para eles, apenas pra ser também atingida por um dardo no pescoço e logo desmaiar.

- Mas o que... Quem... Ousa...? - Athena cai de cara no chão.

Vários agentes de terno preto se aproximam e começam a carregá-los.

- Morderam a isca, aliens estúpidos... - Responde um deles. - Levem-nos. Precisamos levá-los ao QG da MIB para interrogá-los.

Enquanto isso, na casa da tia de Marin, ela e June estavam assistindo a um filme e comendo pipoca. Marin parecia chateada. Havia tanta coisa acontecendo em sua vida ultimamente. Hallion, Atena, Shina. Shina era lésbica agora? E apaixonada por ela? Loucura completa. E quanto a Hallion? Estava mesmo apaixonada por ele? Desde que ele chegara, só fizera loucuras. Não para um segundo de se gabar de que sente desejo por Athena. Em nenhum momento parece ter demonstrado sentimentos por ela. E ela só conseguia pensar nele. O que há de errado com ela afinal? Por que não pode simplesmente se apaixonar por um cara normal? O Ex-namorado Aiolia a traíra com uma vagabunda qualquer e terminara com ela. Ainda tivera a cara de pau de alegar que ela era fria e distante no relacionamento. Ela que sempre tentava conversar e ele nunca tinha tempo pra nada. As relações na cama eram estranhas. Não a satisfazia e ele parecia que nem se importava com ela ao terminar. Parecia que ele estava fazendo uma lição de casa e depois de terminada, se virava e ia dormir. Mas ela fazia de tudo pra gostar dele. Fazia de tudo pra agradá-lo. Acompanhava a programas que ela não curtia. Cinema? Filmes de ação, invés de romances. Música? Rock invés de Pop. Opiniões divergiam em tudo. Ela é estudiosa e procura ser alguém na vida. Ele ainda acha que está no colegial curtindo a adolescência. Homens. Marin não tivera muitos homens na vida, mas os poucos que tiveram não se mostraram grande coisa. Seria Hallion a resposta? Será que se ela tentasse uma aproximação, ele aceitaria? E aceitaria por que gosta dela ou por que ela seria só mais uma para consolá-lo do amor impossível com a irmã?

- Marin? - June sacode a amiga. - Em que mundo você tá amiga? Tem uma hora que estou falando com você... - Ela entrega a bacia de pipoca pra Marin - Você tá viajando no mundo da lua por causa do Hallie né?

- Ah eu estava pensando em tudo que tem acontecido ultimamente, June... A nossa vida virou de pernas pro ar de repente e eu ainda estou tentando absorver tudo sabe...?

Shina sai do quarto finalmente, ainda emburrada e sem olhar na cara de Marin.

- Shina...? Olha, me desculpa...

- Desculpa por que? - Ela responde fria. - Você não me fez nada Marin.

- Eu queria ter prestado mais atenção nos seus sentimentos... Mas, eu sinto dizer que não sinto por você o mesmo que você sente por mim... Eu não sou...

- Ah cala a boca Marin... Você não me deve nada, tá? Vai pros braços daquele maluco vai! Não é ele que você ama?

A campainha toca e Shina corre pra atender, mas ainda olhando e gritando para Marin.

- Eu não sirvo nem pra ser sua amiga não é? Por que estou te avisando que esse idiota do Hallion vai te usar e te jogar fora e você não acredita! Quer seguir os conselhos da oxigenada ali! Vai em frente!

- Pelo amor de Deus, Shina! - June explode. - Isso tudo é frustração sexual é? Eu vou ter de te agarrar e te dar uns pegas pra você se acalmar? Eu não sou chegada na fruta não, mas você não tá me dando escolha, sabia? Deixa de implicar com a Marin! Se ela gosta do Hallie é problema dela! E o Hallie ama ela! Quer você goste disso ou não!

- Vai se catar! Eu não quero nada de você e principalmente dela! - Shina aponta o dedo pra Marin e abre a porta.

Assim que abre a porta, é supreendida por uma siringa no pescoço, injetando algum tipo de droga que a faz dormir instantaneamente. Marin e June se assustam com os Agentes Mask e Shura apontando armas pra elas e logo elas também são postas pra dormir por dardos carregados de sonífero.

- Idiotas. Pensaram que poderiam se esconder da gente? - Diz o Agente Shura.

- Vamos levar as garotas. Parece que os outros agentes pegaram os aliens. - Diz o agente Mask.

Marin acorda numa espécia de enfermaria sem janelas, com vários leitos onde ela pode ver Athena, seu pai e suas amigas. Todos imoblizados por algemas e inconscientes nas camas. Sua cabeça doía mais do que uma ressaca e sua vista estava girando. Um homem de longos cabelos azuis, óculos escuros e um terno preto estava observando-a ao lado da cama.

- Onde estou...? - Pergunta Marin.

- Bem-vinda a MIB. Por acusação de traição contra a raça humana e aliança com raças alienígenas desconhecidas, vocês estão todos presos.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu não fico rico. Sou só um otário escrevendo fics. mas fazer o que? Eu amo muito tudo isso. u.u**

Só uma review? Awkward... x.x

**Diessika:** Uia! Um rostinho novo por aqui... Hehehe... Que bom que está gostando. Ainda não dei uma olhadinha na sua fic não, mas vou olhar sim e mandar uma review (Sempre mando XD)... Hehehe... Até logo e beijão! n.n

Enfim, vamos ao capítulo!

**-Betado por Black Scorpio no Nyx-**

**Capítulo 06 - O guerreiro**

Um homem de terno preto entra na sala onde Marin acordara atordoada. Tinha uma bandeja de objetos estranhos nas mãos. Os óculos escuros que ocultavam os olhos pareciam torná-lo ainda mais ameaçador. Um outro homem de terno e óculos escuros surge na sala, estudando-a. Ele parecia ser o chefe. Aponta pra Marin e ela é algemada e carregada pra fora da sala.

Sua cabeça ainda girava e a visão estava turva. Mas ela passava por um corredor do que parecia ser um hospital.

- Onde... Onde estou...? - Ela pergunta, sentindo a fraqueza do corpo. - Quem são vocês...?

- Calada.

Marin é levada para o interior de uma sala parecida com as salas de interrogatório das delegacias de polícia. Um homem de óculos senta-se à mesa do outro lado, fitando-a e com um arquivo nas mãos.

- Marin Hannigan... Estudante universitária... Filha do Policial Mike Hannigan... Vive com três amigas... Ajuda a velhinha vizinha a retirar o lixo... Pede sempre uma salada no almoço do restaurante da universidade...

O agente coloca a pasta sobre a mesa.

- Fizemos uma investigação a seu respeito, Marin... E estamos imaginando... O que uma garota, sem qualquer suspeita de comportamento incomum... Está abrigando aliens no próprio apartamento...

- Aliens? Eles não são aliens... São deuses...

- Deuses? - Pergunta intrigado o agente secreto.

- Sim... Deuses gregos... Athena... E Hallion...

- Deuses... Engraçado... De Athena nós já ouvimos falar. Mas nunca de um... Hallion... Eles enganaram você? Fizeram lavagem cerebral? É isso?

Marin não conseguia se concentrar.

- Nós podemos tirar a verdade de você, Marin. E dos seus amigos. Precisamos que colabore conosco. Estamos sendo invadidos? Esses alienígenas estão invadindo nosso planeta se passando por deuses e mitos? É isso que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei do que está falando...

O agente estala os dedos e outro agente adentra a sala com uma seringa cujo conteúdo ele aplica no pescoço de Marin sem cerimônias.

- O que...?

- Soro da verdade. Uma versão mais pontente, na verdade... Já que não quer colaborar, presumiremos que está em conluio com os invasores. Não receberá tratamento especial.

Em outra parte do complexo onde Marin se encontra, os agentes escoltam, presos, Hallion e Athena. Presos e algemados a macas. Hallion acorda tão atordoado quanto Marin e olha em volta para o espaço aberto em que se encontrava. Em uma espécie de jaula, ele vira um cavalo. Era o Pegasus? Pensou ter visto um farfalhar de asas, mas sua vista estava turva e desorientada. Podia ouvir vozes com clareza.

- A análise de sangue saiu. São essencialmente humanos, mas o DNA deles é totalmente diferente. Como nunca vimos antes... Eles possuem mais pares de cromossomos. A constituição sanguínea é diferente da nossa...

- Será que somos de alguma forma, parentes desta raça?

- Resta-nos saber o mais importante... O que querem aqui?

- Já tentamos enterrogar a mulher. Teimosa e arisca. Eu devo supor que suas intenções não são benevolentes. O outro é fraco. Disse que são deuses do olimpo. Que esta é sua irmã, Athena... Mas nunca ouvi falar dele. Disse que o nome era Hallion.

- Deuses? - Um dos agentes pondera - Parece que a teoria dos deuses astrounaultas é verdadeira. Talvez ainda achem que temos as mesmas crenças da antiguidade e esperam que os adoremos? Estão muito enganados...

Hallion é acertado por um tapa. Sua visão clareia um pouco mais com a bofetada.

- Acorde. - Diz o agente M. - Queremos saber mais.

- Saber o que?

- Queremos saber quem são. De que planeta vocês vem realmente. E quais são as suas intenções aqui na Terra. - Diz o Agente M categórico.

Hallion geme com o tapa que intensifica a dor de cabeça que já estava sentindo.

- Do que está falando, mortal? Já disse... Somos do Olimpo...

Mais um tapa.

- Essa conversa não vai colar conosco! Deuses não existem! Sabemos que são alienígenas e que querem invadir nosso planeta! Vai nos dizer exatamente o seu plano! Já existem outros infiltrados no nosso mundo? No governo? Aqui dentro? Quão avançada é sua tecnologia?

- Você não fala nada que eu entenda, mortal...

- Não somos mais tolos. Não vamos acreditar neste papo de deuses! Fale-nos o que queremos ou vamos dissecá-los e descobrir suas fraquezas!

Um dos agentes se aproxima de Athena e a segura pelo rosto.

- Podemos torturar você ou ela. Podemos tirar o que precisarmos de vocês. A escolha é sua.

- Eu não sei o que querem de mim...

O agente M esbofeteia o rosto de Athena e a acorda. Ela levanta o rosto no sobressalto e lembrando-se de que está algemada.

- Mortal desgraçado! Como ousa tocar-me? Como ousa agredir-me? Lançarei sua alma no tártaro por isto! Eu juro!

E mais uma bofetada.

- Cala a boca, vadia. - Diz o agente M. - Não engolimos essa conversa, já disse mil vezes. Vão colaborar ou teremos de extrair o que quisermos de vocês através de tortura?

Athena tenta se livrar novamente das correntes, mas estava fraca demais. Ainda demonstrava um grande vigor, mas estava fraca. Seus olhos percorrem o local e de repente, vêem Pegasus caído dentro da cela.

- Pegasus...

- Ahá! Então vocês realmente tem ligação com aquela criatura, não é? - Diz o agente S. - O que é aquilo? Alguma experiência genética que vocês criaram? Imagino, já que gostam de brincar de deuses.

- Nós sedamos o bicho! Agora diga-nos o que ele é capaz.

Athena olha pra eles furiosa.

- Eu vou dizer do que eu sou capaz. Sou capaz de matá-los e lançar suas almas no tártaro... Almadiçoá-los para que sofram eternamente na escuridão do...

Athena é interrompida por um teaser e grita sob o efeito avassalador do choque elétrico.

- Não temos medo de suas ameaças. Se não querem cooperar, vamos ter de dissecá-los.

Em outras salas os agentes da MIB interrogam os outros. Sempre as mesmas respostas, sempre as mesmas declarações. São deuses. Vieram do Olimpo, atrás do Pegasus. E de repente, um barulho ensurdecedor. O prédio inteiro está em polvorosa. Barulhos de tiros e grunhidos. Logo os agentes ficam em polvoroza. Os monstros misteriosos estão atacando o prédio. As armas de fogo dos Homens-de-Preto são menos do que eficazes contra os monstros.

Eram criaturas de força-sobrehumana que com simples golpes mandavam os agentes voando.

- Parece que nossos amigos aqui chamaram reforços. Havíamos desconsiderado a possibilidade de capacidades telepáticas. - Diz o agente S apontando a arma para a cabeça de Athena.

- Espere, S. O estrago já está feito. Matá-la não vai nos ajudar em nada. Que os médicos façam a biópsia. Primeiro, vamos cuidar dos invasores. - Diz M olhando pelos monitores.

Assim que os dois agentes saem da sala, Athena chama por Hallion.

- Você ainda me paga por tudo isto, Hallion. Use seu poder de teletransporte e tire-nos daqui! Depressa!

- Está difícil me concentrar... Estes mortais... O que quer que tenham feito, está dificultando o uso do meu poder...

- Inacreditável! Quando se trata de indiscrições com deusas promíscuas seu poder nunca falha, mas quando precisamos deles...!

Hallion se concentra. Se concentra mais uma vez. Seu corpo chega a vibrar com energia. Os agentes encarregados de vigiá-los, não prestam atenção. Estão muito ocupados.

- Depressa Hallion! Os nossos inimigos se aproximam!

- Não consigo... Minha mente está... Lenta...

Athena suspira com força. Pensa mil vezes antes de dizer o que estava pra dizer. E depois pensa mais mil até que diz.

- Se você conseguir nos tirar daqui e se escaparmos todos bem e vivos... Eu... Prometo que lhe dou um beijo, Hallion...

- SÉRIO?

- Sim... Mas só um beijo! Não espere feitiços ridículos de deusas do amor funcionarem comigo!

Hallion já começava a se concentrar ao máximo. Seu corpo brilha como se explodisse de dentro pra fora, num milhão de luzes e faíscas e desaparece da maca e livre das algemas. Em seguida, ele reaparece diante de Athena, a abraça e desaparece com ela também reaparecendo no ar. Hallion tenta beijar Athena quando ela o empurra.

- SE sairmos daqui bem e vivos. Não lembra o que eu disse?

- Ah... Claro...

E os dois saem correndo até o Pegasus. Athena não sabia onde tinham guardado sua lança. Precisava salvar Marin, Shina, June e o policial Mike. Athena entorta as barras da jaula para retirar o Pegasus, o cavalo a reconhece de imediato e se levanta. Ela acaricia o focinho dele e passa os dedos sobre a crina sedosa.

- Permite-me montá-lo, querido amigo?

O cavalo relincha e Athena parece entender tudo o que ele fala.

- Também estou fraca... Vamos sair daqui, ok? - Hallion. Você vai procurar minhas armas. Eu vou procurar as garotas humanas e o policial Mike.

- Tudo bem!

E Hallion desaparece no teletransporte. Quando se teletransportava, em tempo real ele parecia ter ficado ausaente por uma mera fração de segundos, mas na forma de energia ele parecia estar voando a uma incrível velocidade através do espaço, atravessando paredes, portas e janelas a imensa velocidade.

Ele reaparece diante dos Agentes M e S que estavam atirando contra um dos monstros e aturdidos eles caem para trás. Apontam as armas para Hallion e ele desaparece novamente.

- Merda! Estão fugindo!

- Nos preocupamos com eles depois! Vamos fugir!

E os dois agentes começam a correr do monstro que os persegue. Enquanto isso, o Agente J aciona um comunicador com a casa branca. O presidente atende imediatamente.

- Qual a situação, Julian?

- Sim, a situação é complicada senhor presidente. Vamos precisar de todo apoio que pudermos. O exército! São alienígenas! Nossas armas são ineficazes contra eles!

- Então, estamos sendo invadidos, mesmo?

- Sim. Eu creio que sim, senhor.

- Prenda ao menos um destes alienígenas, Julian. Precisamos levá-los a área 51 imediatamente e dissecá-los. Descobrir algo que possa nos dar uma chance de vencer estas criaturas!

- Claro senhor.

- Não importa o que custe, Julian. Quero ao menos uma destas criaturas vivas para estudá-los.

A tela se apaga e o agente J saca sua arma. Ele olha para os controles e monitores e vê Athena montada no cavalo alado, atropelando agentes e monstros pelos corredores. Enquanto o amigo, Hallion estava aparecendo e desaparecendo de quarto em quarto, procurando por algo. O agente J sai da sua sala a caça dos dois.

Athena faz Pegasus arrombar uma porta com as patas. Ela usa sua força que já estava quase plenamente restaurada para libertar Mike, June e Shina.

- Vocês estão bem? Onde está Marin? - Ela pergunta.

- Não sabemos. Devem tê-la levado para interrogatório.

- Então, eles terão de responder a mim.

E todos saem da sala para o corredor, onde vários agentes estavam caídos, mortos ou feridos. Athena cavalga o Pegasus.

- Eu vou a frente. Vocês fiquem atrás do Pegasus.

E eles partem. Enquanto isso, Hallion encontra o local onde as armas de Athena estavam. Era uma espécie de laboratório e estavam protegidas por um vidro. Ele quebra o vidro facilmente com sua força olimpiana. Não era o mais forte deles, óbvio, mas ainda era bem mais forte que um ser humano. Pegara o escudo e a lança sem notar o agente J atrás dele. Sem perceber, que estava em perigo, ele joga o escudo dourado nas costas e o agente J dispara. A bala ricocheteia e assusta Hallion. O agente J tenta disparar novamente, mas Hallion desaparece mais uma vez.

Enquanto isso, Athena continuava abrindo caminho entre monstros e agentes através dos corredores. Hallion surge diante dela e atira as armas pra ela.

- Hallion! Atrás de mim! Eu abrirei caminho! Você protege os mortais!

- Mas espere! E quanto a Marin?

- Eu procurarei por ela. Quando vocês estiverem fora daqui, vamos procurar Marin! Mas primeiro, você tem de proteger estas garotas, policial Mike!

E todos se dirigem aos elevadores. O elevador era grande o bastante para caber até mesmo o Pegasus junto de toda aquela gente. Ao chegarem ao térreo, o policial mike pega um revólver de um dos agentes caídos.

- Isso vai ser... - Ele começa a dizer.

- Menos do que inútil contra os monstros. Estes mortais já pagaram caro por este erro.

- Bom, armas são como camisinhas. Prefiro ter uma e não precisar do que precisar e não ter uma. - Diz o policial Mike.

- Oh sua filha deve estar tão orgulhoso do senhor... - Diz Shina.

- Vamos meninas. Vamos esperar lá fora.

- Nós traremos sua filha de volta, policial Mike. Fique tranquilo. - Diz Hallion.

- Pegasus... - Diz Athena acariciando o cavalo - Quero que preoteja estas pessoas por mim, tudo bem? - Ela beija o rosto do cavalo que relincha e galopa pelo saguão do prédio.

Hallion e Athena se dirigem ao elevador e retornam para os andares superiores. O andar onde estavam originalmente. Era a melhor possibilidade de encontrar Marin.

- Está agindo bem, Hallion. Como um verdadeiro herói.

O coração de Hallion bate mais forte. Athena o elogiando? Será que está se tornando o guerreiro que ela sempre admiraria? O feitiço logo teria efeito então. Só precisaria do beijo para selá-lo. E ela já prometera beijá-lo. Mas, por que continuava pensando em Marin? Ele desejou tanto Athena que possuia uma beleza comum, mas enquanto esteve em cativeiro, um rosto assaltava sua mente. Marin. Aquela garota de beleza humilde e simples. E por que seu peito ansiava tanto por procurar Marin? Era apenas preocupação?

Assim que o elevador se abre, sua mente para de viajar e ele vê agentes correndo apavorados e entrando no elevador. Eles ignoram totalmente os dois. Os monstros atrás deles são mais ameaçadores. E Athena energiza sua lança atirando contra eles. A lança dispara como uma bala de canhão e atravessa todos eles fazendo-os transformar em poeira. Ela pega a lança do chão e caminha novamente para o corredor, procurando por Marin.

- Use seu teletransporte e procure por ela Hallion! Você pode procurar mais rápido.

Hallion obece. Começa a se teletransportar de quarto em quarto até encontrar Marin. Ainda estava na sala de interrogatório com o agente da MIB. Assim que Hallion se teletransporta para dentro da sala, o agente aponta a arma pra ele.

- Para trás, alienígena! Ou eu atiro!

- Eu não sei do que está falando, mortal. Mas eu vim buscar a garota, ok? E vou partir!

O agente já ia gritar mais uma ordem e atirar contra Hallion quando a porta é arrombada por um chute de Athena e ele é cravado na parede. O agente desmaia.

- Muito bem, Hallion. - Athena arrebenta as algemas de Marin e Hallion a ajuda a se levantar.

- Marin. Pode me ouvir? Consegue andar?

- Sim... Consigo...

Os três correm de volta ao elevador. Marin aos poucos já melhorava e conseguia andar normalmente quando eles apertam o botão de descer. Uma sombra cresce no corredor atrás deles e Athena se vira pra trás, apenas para receber um soco devastador que a manda na parede. Ela cai inconsciente no chão e Hallion e Marin correm pra ela. A medida que o monstro se aproxima, eles se desesperam mais. E de repente, o elevador abre as portas. Hallion não pensa dois segundos. Usa toda sua força para atirar Marin e Athena dentro do elevador antes que a porta se fechasse. A última visão de Marin é Hallion desaparecendo atrás da porta do elevador.

- Hallion! Não!

- Vão! Eu vou distraí-lo! Eu te amo!

Ele gritou pra ela ou pra Athena? Marin gostaria de pensar que foi pra ela. E de repente se deu conta de que não era a hora de pensar naquilo. Hallion poderia morrer nas mãos do monstro, mas ela não podia ajudar. Ela tinha de proteger Athena agora. Quando o elevador chega ao térreo, Marin se depara com o pai, portando o revólver.

- Marin, minha filha! Você está bem? O que aconteceu com ela?

- Um monstro nos atacou pai! O Hallion ficou para trás! Ele atirou a gente dentro do elevador e ficou pra segurar o monstro! Temos de voltar pra salvar ele!

- Não! - Grita o policial Mike. - Ouça minha filha! A esta altura, ele já deve estar...

Morto. A palavra não sai da boca do pai, mas Marin capta a mensagem no ar.

- Ele se sacrificou por nós. Se morrermos, o sacrifício dele, terá sido em vão.

- Você não sabe se ele está morto!

- Marin! Você não pode fazer nada por ele! Não pode lutar com estes monstros!

- Então, vamos esperar ele! Não vamos sair daqui sem ele!

E Marin olha o elevador se fechando e indo sabe-se lá pra onde. Nos andares acima, Hallion voa contra uma parede que desaba do outro lado. O monstro o segura pelo pescoço e o ergue farejando-o.

- Monstro... Fedorento...

O monstro ruge e joga Hallion na parede novamente. Hallion se levanta como pode e consegue esmurrar o rosto do monstro, mas aparentemente, ele só consegue irritá-lo. O monstro chuta Hallion contra outra parede que desaba. Pisa sobre ele e começa a socá-lo. Hallion se teletransporta para o outro canto da sala, o monstro pula sobre ele e ele desaparece de novo. O monstro atravessa a parede. Hallion salta sobre ele e o chuta com toda sua força. O monstro cambaleia pra trás, mas segura Hallion com os dois braços e o aperta. Hallion sente que seu corpo inteiro está pra se partir em pedaços. O monstro ainda dá uma cabeçada nele que o derruba por completo. Hallion se arrasta pelo corredor até o elevador. Ele olha para o canto e avista a lança de Athena. Ele a ergue e assim que o monstro o ataca, ele finca a ponta no pescoço dele. O monstro explode em fumaça e tudo que resta é seu grito ecoando pelo corredor. Hallion se arrasta até o elevador e consegue apertar o botão para descer. Rapidamente ele chega ao térreo, onde Marin o encontra. Seu corpo estava todo ferido e ele mal aguentava falar.

- Hallion! - Marin o abraça e o aperta com força. - Hallion! Fale comigo!

A voz de Marin acorda Athena que aos poucos abre os olhos e vê a cena de Hallion ferido e as portas da morte.

- O que aconteceu a ele?

- Eu não sei! Quando o monstro te atacou, ele nos fez descer do elevador e ficou pra lutar com o monstro!

- Hallion! Seu idiota! Não precisava ter provado nada, seu tolo... O feitiço de Afrodite se cumpriu, maldita seja aquela deusa do amor... Você se tornou um herói... E eu me apaixonei por você... Maldita seja Afrodite, mas não faça isso agora...

Hallion tentava falar ou murmurar, mas não conseguia. As palavras não deixavam seus lábios. A visão escurecia mais e mais até que seus olhos se fecham por completo. Seu corpo fica imóvel.

_"Quando receber o beijo do amor verdadeiro... Se tornarás um guerreiro..."_

Athena aproxima os lábios dos de Hallion e beija-o. Nada acontece. Ela olha pra ele, esperando qualquer reação. E nada. Ela beija de novo. Desta vez, de forma mais intensa e nada. Athena repousa o corpo de Hallion no chão e começa a chorar. Nem o policial Mike consegue conter as lágrimas. Marin se aproxima e acaricia os cabelos dele. O rosto. June e Shina vem correndo ver por que eles estavam demorando e se deparam com Hallion inerte nos braços de Athena.

- Hallie... Está...?

- Eu acho que sim... - Responde Marin.

Nem Shina consegue deixar de chorar diante da cena. Amava Marin e detestava Hallion, mas nunca quis que a amiga sofresse. Nunca quis que ela passasse por isso. Ela amava ele, então que ficasse com ele. Ela não ligava.

- A profecia não se concretizou... - Diz Athena. - Ele não pode morrer antes de a profecia se concretizar... Por que ele não acorda?

- Vocês não são imortais? Não são deuses?

- Somos imortais a passagem do tempo... - Responde Athena. - Mas se perdermos muito de nosso Ikhor, nosso sangue... Morremos...

- Espera aí! - Uma lâmpada se acende na mente de June - É claro que a profecia não se cumpriu! Ele tem de ser beijado pelo amor verdadeiro dele!

- June... O amor verdadeiro do cara é a irmã dele!

- Não é não! O amor verdadeiro dele, é a Marin! E ele é o amor verdadeiro dela! Foi isso que a profecia queria dizer! Athena pode amar ele agora, mas ele ama a Marin! Então não é o beijo certo!

Athena olha pra ela, assustada e depois para Marin. Em seguida para Hallion e de volta pra Marin. Seus olhos suplicantes dizem, beije-o. E traga-o de volta. Marin olha pra todos ao redor e vê que todos estão na expectativa. A idéia de June pode dar certo. Marin aproxima os lábios dos dele e o beija. Um simples beijo, não muito apaixonado, mas ela estava triste. Estava chorando. Queria ele de volta e não tinha muita fé naquela idéia.

Mas nada acontece. Hallion continua imóvel. Athena e todos os presentes rompem em prantos. E de repente, Hallion começa a brilhar. Brilhar com uma intensidade muito grande que ofusca a todos e seu corpo flutua no ar. O corpo de Hallion é totalmente recuperado dos ferimentos e ele é revestido por uma majestosa armadura grega dourada com uma espada na cintura.

- Hallie...? - June murmura sorridente.

Marin se levanta aos poucos admirada pela visão de Hallion e quando os pés dele tocam o chão ela o abraça com força. E todos limpam as lágrimas do rosto.

- Você deu um susto na gente... - Murmura Hallion.

- Desculpem-me... Não vou fazer mais isso.

Athena se levanta sorridente e feliz de ver Hallion de volta em pé e vivo e beija o rosto dele.

- Estou muito feliz, Hallion... Muito feliz mesmo...

- Isso pede festa! - Quem topa? - Diz June.

- Sim... Podemos comemorar, mas antes... - Diz Athena. - Devemos retornar ao Olimpo e limpar o nome de Hallion. Meu pai ainda está insatisfeito com a fuga dele... E ansioso pra reaver seu maios valioso garanhão alado...

E o relinchar de Pegasus é ouvido. O grupo se dirige pra fora do prédio e vê uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, num vestido azul prendendo o cavalo com seus cachos que se moviam como tentáculos.

- Finalmente o Pegasus é meu! Ahahahahaha!

- Éris! - Diz Athena! - Sua...! Aqueles monstros trabalhavam pra você não é?

- Isso mesmo! Eu planejei tudo! Se tivesse dado certo, este imbecil do Hallion teria sido o culpado e seria punido por ter levado o Pegasus a desaparecer, enquanto eu ficaria com ele pra mim! Mas já que meu plano foi por água abaixo... Eu mesma resolvo este problema!

E Éris desaparece no ar deixando para trás apenas um eco de risada.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu não fico rico. Sou só um otário escrevendo fics. mas fazer o que? Eu amo muito tudo isso. u.u**

Demorou, mas saiu... x.x

Enfim, decidi escrever esse bendito capítulo e terminar essa fic... Que nem deveria ter começado agora, por que tava abarrotado de fics... Mas enfim, terminei... E com mais IA e O Legado que tá quase terminando, estou me aliviando um pouco de fics... x.x

Ufa... Vamos as reviews... n.n

**Marin de Águia:** Que bom que gostou do Hallion... Foi um momento de inspiração que eu criei ele, eu acho... Hehehe... Obrigado pelas reviews! Adorei! XP

**Betagem: Black Socrpio no Nyx!**

**Capítulo 07 - Não há fúria como a de uma mulher escarnecida...**

Athena empunha suas armas, ajeita a armadura. Todos a observam boquiabertos. O Policial Mike tenta conversar com ela, para acalmá-la, mas sem sucesso. Hallion nunca a vira tão possessa.

- Eu vou seguir Éris, capturá-la e levá-la à justiça diante de Zeus. Hallion, você está encarregado de contactar o Olimpo. E está encarregado da proteção dos mortais... - Diz Athena colocando seu elmo de batalha.

- Não, eu posso ajudar... Eu posso usar meu poder de teletransporte para seguir Éris mais rápido...

- Não. Você deve proteger os mortais e avisar o Olimpo que Éris está solta novamente... Aqueles monstros podem voltar...

- Eles não vão voltar... Eles estavam atrás do Pegasus e eles já o tem... Vamos Athena... Deixe-me ajudar...

Marin intervém e abraça Hallion.

- Não. Você não pode ir. Pode ser perigoso...

- Bela Marin, eu preciso... É minha responsabilidade...

- Mas e se você não voltar mais...? E se você... Morrer?

Athena repousa a mão no ombro de Marin.

- Eu não permitirei que ele morra... Tem a palavra de Athena...

- Hallie... - June diz chorando. - Poxa... Você pode acabar morrendo se for... E a Marin vai ficar sozinha... Isso não é legal...

- É... Você vai machucar minha melhor amiga e isso não vai ser legal... Seu babaca... - Diz Shina.

- Não desta vez... Desta vez, eu vou enfrentar Éris e salvar o Pegasus. E prometo que vou voltar pra você, minha bela Marin...

Hallion a abraça.

- Espere... - Diz Athena - O que quer dizer com "desta vez"?

- Desculpe, mas não é a primeira vez que me envolvo com Éris... Nós... Tivemos um relacionamento no passado...

- É por isso que aquela vadia louca tá fazendo isso? - Shina grita incrédula - Por vingança?

- Bom, sim... Éramos amantes... Ela era a única que me via por mais do que um inútil... Eu pensei que estava apaixonado por ela, mas... Na época eu me apaixonei por Athena...

Marin está boquiaberta.

- Mas... Isso foi há muitos séculos atrás, Marin... Ela ficava insistindo para que eu voltasse pra ela, mas eu continuava insistindo em Athena e ocasionalmente tinha uns... Encontros com Afrodite, Tétis ou até Perséfone... Foi só uma vez, graças a Gaia meu tio Hades não descobriu...

- Ah meu deus... Eu fui me apaixonar por um verdadeiro Don Juan do Olimpo... - Marin faz um facepalm.

- Mas tudo isto ficou pra trás, Marin... Agora, eu amo a você e só a você... E vou voltar pra você... Eu juro...

- Como eu posso confiar em você?

Hallion beija Marin. O beijo a pegou tão de surpresa que ela simplesmente se entregou a ele. E June abraça os dois.

- Se você morrer eu vou no outro mundo chutar seu saco, heim?

- No fim, isto acabou sendo sua culpa, não é Hallion? Mais uma mulher traída... Mais um Olimpiano querendo se vingar de você, por causa das suas indiscrições...

- Desculpe-me, Athena... Eu vou consertar isso...

Hallion dá as mãos para Athena e se despede de Marin e das meninas. E de repente, num flash de luz, ele desaparece com a irmã. Os dois viajam pelo espaço e tempo até reaparecerem num lugar escuro. As galerias do metrô, onde Éris estava escondida. Hallion saca sua espada e Athena prepara sua lança.

- Cuidado... Éris é traiçoeira...

- Sim... Vamos tentar nos aproximar sem fazer barulho...

- Você é o ladrão esgueirador, Hallion. Não eu.

E de repente, um grunhido ecoa pelos túneis. Athena e Hallion ficam alerta. Sombras se esticam pelas paredes. Sombras grandes. São os monstros de Éris.

- Hallion... Você vai atrás de Éris... Encontre-a e detenha-na... Eu vou cuidar dos monstros...

- Irmã, você não pode com tantos monstros sozinha...

- Depressa, Hallion... Eu ainda sou uma deusa da guerra!

E Athena se atira pra cima dos monstros com sua lança estendida para frente.

- Por Zeus! E pelo Olimpo!

O grito de guerra ecoa pelas paredes. Hallion corre com a espada na mão, procurando pelas galerias, por Éris. Ele não conseguia encontrá-la. O lugar parecia um labirinto. Ele já estava se desesperando quando ouve uma leve risada. Ele a segue pelos túneis. O som da risada atraindo-o como uma trilha de migalhas de pão. E Hallion passa pelo que se parece uma barreira mágica. Ele agora pode sentir a presença de Éris mais forte do que a de Athena e ele fica preocupado com a irmã.

- Bem-vindo, Hallion... - Diz a voz sedutora.

- Éris... Vamos conversar... Não precisamos brigar...

A gargalhada ecoa pelos túneis. Hallion caminha até uma parte mais ampla das galerias que havia sido modificada pelo toque mágico de Éris. Era como entrar em um palácio macabro grego. Com tochas de chamas azuis iluminando o ambiente. E Éris sentada num trono, tendo uvas servida por um de seus monstros. Pegasus estava acorrentado no canto.

- Finalmente você chegou... Athena, tão nobre... Ela ficou pra trás pra deter os monstros? Eu já esperava que sim... E você finalmente voltou pra mim...

- Éris... Por que está fazendo isto? Será que você me odeia tanto assim?

- Odiar você? Ahahahaha... - Éris dá uma divertida gargalhada e olha pra ele. - Seu idiota! Você me usou! Você disse que me amava! E que ia viver por toda a eternidade ao meu lado! Eu disse que o amava e aceitava como você é... E você me deixou... Pra ir atrás daquela vadia da Athena que nunca te quis em primeiro lugar... Você foi atrás dela! A idiota que fez voto de castidade! Como você esperava que eu fosse me sentir por ser trocada por uma amante impossível?

- E o que você vai fazer? Vai machucar o Pegasus pra se vingar de mim?

- Não, seu idiota! Eu não quero nada com o cavalo! Eu só quero culpar você pelo desaparecimento dele.

- Athena sabe da verdade... Ela contará a Zeus que foi você...

- Não se vocês dois morrerem... Ahahahaha! Mate-o!

O monstro que servia uvas a Éris ataca Hallion. O Olimpiano decepa uma das mãos do monstro com sua espada e corta a garganta dele. Aquilo enfurece Éris. Ela se levanta e pega uma espada que estava ao lado do trono.

- Maldito... Você nunca prestou pra nada... E agora você quer ser um herói?

- Eu aprendi muito aqui na Terra, Éris... Eu aprendi a dar valor a uma pessoa amada... E a cumprir uma promessa...

- Desgraçado... Toda mulher é melhor pra você do que eu não é? Pois eu vou matar você e a mulher que você ama... Seja quem ou quais forem!

E Éris ataca Hallion. O olimpiano apara a espada de Éris com a sua, uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes. Na quarta, Éris empurra Hallion para trás. Ela pega sua maçã dourada e dispara um raio de energia esverdeada contra Hallion. Ele se teletransporta e evita ser frito na hora.

- Seu covarde! Apareça! Seja homem ao menos uma vez na vida!

Hallion surge acima dela, chutando-a no chão. Os dois rolam no chão, deixando suas espadas caírem, se engalfinhando um contra o outro até terminar com Éris sobre ele, que segurava os pulsos dela. As unhas de Éris começam a crescer até se aproximarem da garganta dele.

- Morra... – A deusa diz, com um olhar injetado que denuncia sua obsessão. - Morra, maldito... Ninguém me usa e me descarta como lixo...

E Hallion se teletransporta novamente. Éris se levanta, furiosa, pega a espada do chão e procura por Hallion. Enquanto isso, Athena está lutando contra os monstros e sendo praticamente arrebatada por uma onda de monstros querendo matá-la.

- Saia de onde estiver, Hallion... Ou eu matarei o cavalo! - Éris aponta a espada para Pegasus e caminha até ele. Com um movimento de suas mãos ela abre um buraco no chão, de onde chamas azuis brotam como uma labareda. - Apareça, ou o cavalo vai parar no submundo!

Hallion reaparece atrás dela.

- Não! Espere... Não machuque ele... Pare com isso Éris... Se me odeia tanto assim, vingue-se de mim... Não do Pegasus...

Hallion abre os braços.

- Finque a sua espada em mim, me atire no tártaro... Faça o que você quiser pra sentir que sua sede de vingança foi saciada, mas deixe o Pegasus ir...

- Ótimo... Assim é melhor... Ajoelhe-se...

Hallion obedece. Ela caminha até ele e aponta a espada para o seu pescoço.

- Me perdoe, Éris... Eu brinquei com o seus sentimentos, é verdade... Mas nunca quis te machucar...

- Tarde demais para perdão. Já me machucou...

- É verdade... Mas, eu vejo agora que nunca deveria ter te deixado... Eu deveria ter realmente ficado com você. Você sempre me amou pelo que sou e não pelo que eu poderia ser... Você sempre foi boa pra mim...

Hallion se levanta.

- Pra trás, Hallion... O que pensa que está fazendo? De joelhos!

- Eu sempre estive de joelhos diante de você, minha amada Éris... Mas fui tolo e juvenil quando decidi deixá-la por um amor impossível ou pelo calor de outras deusas... Eu deveria ter ficado com você!

- Para trás! Ou eu vou matá-lo!

- Sim, mate-me! Eu mereço! Eu não sou digno de seu amor! Mate-me! - Ele faz uma pausa e acaricia o rosto de Éris, olhando no fundo dos olhos lacrimejantes da deusa da discórdia. - Mas antes, dê-me um último beijo... Uma última lembrança para que eu guarde pra sempre na escuridão do tártaro... Uma gentileza que não mereço, eu sei, mas beije-me e me ajoelharei para que corte meu pescoço...

Éris vacila por um instante e Hallion rouba-lhe um beijo ardente. Ela solta a espada e o abraça. As mãos de ambos percorrem os corpos um do outro, os lábios se devoram, as línguas se encontram até que o beijo é interrompido.

- Eu te amo, Hallion... Eu não posso matá-lo...

- Eu também... - Ele faz uma pausa. - Não poderia matá-la... Mas eu posso me livrar de você por um tempo...

- O que...? O que está dizendo...?

E Hallion empurra Éris para o buraco do Tártaro onde ela cai indefinidamente, gritando e amaldiçoando o nome de Hallion.

- Maldito! Eu me vingarei! Eu voltarei só para castrá-lo Hallion! Eu juuuurooooo!

O eco dos gritos de Éris são abafados quando o buraco se fecha. O clarão das chamas abafadas ofusca Hallion. Ele sorri para a própria sorte e caminha até sua espada no chão. Corta as correntes que prendiam o Pegasus e de repente, tudo que foi criado por Éris ali começa a desaparecer. Nos túneis, uma Athena surrada por monstros e caída no chão, dando adeus a vida, presencia vários monstros se transformando em lama.

- Hallion... Derrotou Éris...?

Hallion aparece cavalgando o Pegasus. Ele desce do cavalo alado e rapidamente a coloca sobre o garanhão.

- Desculpe a demora, irmãzinha...

- Hallion... Graças a Zeus, você veio...

- Pensou que eu fosse deixá-la morrer?

- O que houve com Éris, Hallion?

- Ela vai ficar fora de circulação por um bom tempo... Vamos voltar...

Na superfície, Hallion se reencontra com sua amada Marin que o recebe de braços abertos. E June o recepciona da mesma forma. Até Shina chegou a sorrir um pouco ao vê-lo bem. Athena estava ferida e precisou da ajuda do oficial Mike para caminhar.

- Você voltou pra mim... - Marin diz, chorando.

- Claro que voltei... Eu não ia morrer agora que descobri que te amo... - Hallion respondeu com um sorriso.

- Ai que lindo... - June limpa uma lágrima - Por que não posso encontrar um homem lindo, gostoso e amoroso como esse?

- Ai, quer me fazer vomitar minha filha? - Diz Shina olhando pra ela com cara de desaprovação.

As nuvens se fecham e escurecem de repente. Uma trovoada ribomba pelo céu, assustando a todos.

- Hallion... É hora de ir... - Diz Athena finalmente se colocando de pé. - Nosso pai nos convoca de volta ao Olimpo... Nosso lugar não é aqui...

Todos olham para Hallion sem acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Hallion não poderia ficar? Depois de tudo que passaram, ele não ia poder ficar ao lado de Marin?

- Eu... Não quero ir... Irmã...

- Até mesmo os deuses devem aceitar o que não pode ser mudado, Hallion. A Terra é para os mortais... O olimpo é para os deuses... Nosso pai nos convoca...

- Mas... Mas... O cara lá do alto, o Zeus... Ele vai querer castigar o Hallie! Ele não pode ir! Ele tem de ficar com a Marin e ser feliz pra sempre com ela! - Diz June.

- Eu defenderei Hallion diante de meu pai. Minha palavra bastará para inocentá-lo... Agora, vamos Hallion... Devemos levar o Pegasus de volta...

Hallion olha para Marin, pela última vez. Ambos estão chorando.

- Não é justo... - Diz Marin - Por que eu não posso ficar com você?

- Eu sei... Não é justo... Mas... Athena tem razão... Meu pai nunca permitirá que eu fique aqui... Ele me escondeu da humanidade a vida inteira... E vai exigir minha presença de volta no Olimpo... Mas por toda a eternidade eu vou amá-la Marin... Só você... E mais ninguém...

E novamente eles se beijam. O mais saboroso e, ao mesmo tempo, o mais amargo dos beijos que eles já deram em suas vidas. E aos poucos eles se separam, dando adeus uns aos outros apenas com olhares. Pois ninguém tem forças pra falar. E um relâmpago parte o céu, atingindo Athena, Hallion e o Pegasus fazendo-os desaparecer em pleno ar. Marin cai de joelhos chorando.

**-Dois meses depois-**

Marin estava pronta para sair e ir a faculdade. Terminava de tomar o café da manhã e se encontrava com Shina e June na sala. O pai de Marin estava prestes a sair também. Ele não aguentava ver a filha tão triste e amuada.

- Filhinha... - Diz o oficial Mike - Eles são imortais... Não poderiam ficar... Você envelheceria enquanto ele ficaria eternamente jovem até...

"O dia da sua morte", o pai queria dizer, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu sei, pai... Besteira minha né?

As palavras cortam o coração do pai.

- É melhor irmos... Senão, chegaremos atrasadas na aula...

E todos adentram o carro. Marin estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem se dera conta de quando a viatura de polícia chegara na porta da faculdade. O tempo passava durante as aulas sem que ela se desse conta do que foi dito pelo professor. Sua cabeça parecia estar em outro mundo. Sempre se lembrando de Hallion. Sempre se lembrando daquele que ela mais amou.

E de repente, um trovão ecoa pelo céu. Uma tempestade? O metereologista não previra tempestades se aproximando. Na verdade, seria dias ensolarados pelo resto da semana. Marin olha pela janela, aquele céu cinzento e nuvens se fechando rapidamente, quando um raio dispara do céu até o chão. Ela não sabe explicar como, mas teve um pressentimento que a levou a sair no meio da aula e correr para a saída do campus em busca de algo. June e Shina vão atrás dela, pois já sabem onde isto vai dar.

Quando elas chegam a saída da faculdade, elas ficam de queixo-caído ao ver Hallion, com roupas mundanas se aproximando. Ele estava com os cabelos escovados, uma camiseta justa, calça-jeans e tênis. Marin não pensa duas vezes e se atira nos braços dele, roubando-lhe o mais apaixonado dos beijos.

- Eu voltei... Voltei pra você... - Diz Hallion.

- Pra sempre? Pra sempre desta vez? Não vai me abandonar de novo?

- Nunca... Minha irmã falou por mim diante de meu pai... Eu fui perdoado... E ele me permitiu passar uma vida como humano... E voltar pro Olimpo quando eu morrer...

- Como humano...? Mas e se eu...?

- Se você morrer, estará no Olimpo comigo... Onde passaremos toda a eternidade juntos... No meu templo de deus dos heróis...

- Você conseguiu seu templo? Mesmo?

Ele faz que sim. E por fim, ele nota June e Shina paradas olhando pra ele, boquiabertas.

- E vocês? Não sentiram minha falta?

- Hallie! - June pula e o abraça. - Eu sabia que você ia voltar pra fazer a Marin feliz! Eu sabia!

- Bem-vindo de volta... Maluco tarado... - O sorriso de Shina foi sincero.

- Obrigado... Agora, eu gostaria de fazer uma coisa... Meu pai me ensinou este hábito dos humanos, na verdade...

Hallion se coloca de joelhos, tirando uma caixinha do bolso. Todas as três ficam boquiabertas.

- Não acredito! - Exlama June.

- Isso é sério? - Pergunta Shina.

- Muito sério... Marin... Quer se casar comigo...?

Marin estava radiante. Sorrindo como nunca. Ela abraça Hallion e o beija.

- Sim! Eu quero me casar com você!

**-Alguns meses depois-**

Hallion em um terno chiquérrimo, recebia Marin no mais lindo vestido de noiva que ela já vira. Marin estava maravilhosa com aquele imenso vestido, e o véu sobre o rosto, segurando um lindo buquê de flores. Também trajando um terno, estava Zeus. O pai de Hallion, consultando um livro. O casamento fora celebrado em um belo jardim, nos fundos de uma mansão (presente de Zeus) para seu filho, Hallion, deus dos heróis e da coragem. Olimpianos e os amigos e familiares de Marin marcaram presença. O oficial Mike estava chorando ao ver a filha linda que tinha.

- Então... Pelo poder em mim investido... Quem investe poder em mim? Eu sou o deus dos raios... Humanos são tão estranhos... Eu os declaro, marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva! Eu acho que é isso, não é?

E Hallion dá o primeiro beijo como marido na sua esposa. De repente, um trovão anuncia o início de uma tempestade. Zeus olha de cara feia pro céu e estala os dedos.

- Hoje não! Hoje é o casamento do meu garoto!

E as nuvens desaparecem dando lugar a um céu azul e ensolarado. Os convidados batem palmas. Durante a festa, estão todos dançando e se divertindo ao lado dos recém casados. Aiolia estava bebendo em um canto com a maior dor de cotovelo da face da Terra. Recebera um chute da namorada (a tal com a qual ele traiu Marin) e ninguém ali parecia interessado em chamá-lo para dançar (assim como Marin pretendia quando o convidou para o casamento). O policial Mike se aproxima de Athena e estende a mão a ela.

- Senhorita... Gostaria de me acompanhar nesta dança?

Athena se levanta, recebendo o convite e se reunindo ao policial Mike na dança.

- Então... - Diz o policial Mike, meio sem jeito - Marin me contou sobre sua... Situação... E sei que deve estar decidida sobre isso, mas é que eu te acho muito... Atraente e não sei se você gostaria de... Sei lá...

Athena sorri e dá um beijo em Mike.

- Oficial Mike... Eu decidi quebrar os meus votos e... Experimentar um pouco do amor dos mortais...

Mike, meio abobado leva um tempo para cair a ficha e entender do que Athena estava falando.

- Oh... Ohh... É mesmo?

June estava sentada numa mesa, em seu vestido lindo de dama de honra, feliz por Marin, mas ainda com um pouco de inveja. Como ela queria um namorado. E ali tinha tantos deuses lindos. Até que um certo deus de barba branca se aproxima com uma taça de vinho na mão.

- Com todo o respeito a noiva... Mas gostaria de propor um brinde a mulher mais bela desta festa...

- Ooohhh... Que amor... - June se volta para Shina cochichando - Amiga! Tirei a sorte grande! Um coroa gostosão e romântico! - Ela se volta novamente para Zeus - Você é muito gentil... Vamos dançar?

- Claro... E depois, talvez, pudéssemos visitar o Olimpo... Gostaria de conhecer meu palácio?

- Adoraria! Mas já vou avisando! Eu não sou qualquer uma não heim? Homem pra mim, tem de ser fiel! - June aponta o dedo na cara dele.

- Claro, minha querida! Fidelidade é a coisa mais importante num relacionamento...

- Ótimo! Vamos dançar!

June caminha para a pista de dança e Zeus admira o rebolado. Atrás dele, Hera já se prepara para acertar-lhe um soco na nuca.

Ao fim da festa, Marin sobe no palco onde a banda estava tocando e anuncia o arremesso do buquê.

- Vamos lá! Vamos ver quem é o próximo na lista!

E Marin se vira e atira o buquê para o alto. O buquê voa por cima da multidão de garotas escandalosas e pousa gentilmente no colo de Shina que estava bebendo champagne numa mesa isolada.

- A Shina? Qual é? Justo agora que eu achei um namorado? - June reclama emburrada - Zeusinho? Cadê você Zeusinho? Onde ele foi parar?

June não vê Hera arrastando um Zeus inconsciente pelo braço para longe da festa. Enquanto isso, Hallion sobe no Pegasus com sua noiva, dá um beijo nela e os dois saem voando pelo céu, puxando uma faixa de recém-casados. No alto eles se despedem dos amigos.

- Onde vamos passar a lua de mel? - Pergunta Marin.

- Onde você quiser... - Responde Hallion.

- Onde eu quiser? Então acho que gostaria de conhecer aquele palácio do deus da coragem de que tanto ouvi falar...

E o Pegasus desaparece no céu, cortando o ar, o vácuo e as estrelas para chegar até o Olimpo.

The End... n.n


End file.
